L'amour à la Yakusa
by Mitsuko-Jiyushi
Summary: "je voulais juste lui avouer mon amour... Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu car... Je suis devenu... son esclave" Lorsqu'Allen emmène Lavi en ville pour lui déclarer sa flamme , rien ne se passe comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour à tous :3 ceci est ma première fanfiction sur -man et donc , après plusieurs hésitations , j'ai décidé de me lancer en la publiant sur ce site ^^' J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :3 LECTURE !

 _Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre dangereuse_

Le soleil de midi tapait sur la ville de Rome … Le ciel était bleu et le soleil était à son zénith . Il est à peu près 14h au moment où je vous raconte cette histoire. Je m'appelle Allen Walker et je suis étudiant à l'université ! Je suis actuellement en train de me promener en compagnie de mon ami , un grand rouquin aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts dont l'un d'eux est caché par un mystérieux cache-oeil noir . Sa belle chevelure est relevée par un bandeau aux motifs bizarres mais ça le rend encore plus beau … Eh oui , comme vous l'aurez compris , je suis amoureux de lui… Son nom ? Lavi… Un nom qui lui va si bien … Cela va faire 3 ans que nous nous connaissons , 3 ans que je suis amoureux de lui , 3 ans que je souffre de cet amour qui me semble impossible … Mais j'ai pris ma décision : je compte me déclarer à lui , et ce , aujourd'hui , quitte à me prendre un râteau . Je me suis préparé psychologiquement pendant 3 ans , donc je devrais être capable de me déclarer facilement … J'espérais juste que notre relation reste la même … Et c'est donc , dans une chaleur écrasante que je me promenais avec Lavi dans les ruelles du quartier romain . Nous étions tout d'abord allé voir un film avant de décider d'un commun accord de passer par le parc avant de rentrer chez nous . J'étais épuisé et affamé tant il faisait chaud … Lavi commença à se plaindre :

\- Raaah … J'ai chaaaauud ! Je donnerai tout pour une glace !

\- Moi aussi … Lui répondis-je d'une voix fatiguée .

J'étais sur le point d'abandonner quand , soudain , nous vîmes un marchand de glace . Je vis le beau rouquin s'exclamer :

\- m-m-marchand de glaaace ! Cria-t-il avant de se précipiter vers le stand tout en me laissant en plan .

\- Attends-moi Lavi ! Lui criais-je avant de courir après lui .

Je regardais son fessier qui était vraiment bien formé et je rougis en détournant le regard . Arrivés devant le marchand de glace , je me mit à réfléchir directement au parfum que j'allais choisir mais je fis bien vite détourné de mon objectif en me replongeant dans la description du corps de Lavi . Il avait une musculature qui se voyait bien et l'on voyait qu'il faisait du sport . Je me mit à imaginer son corps contre le mien , ses lèvres contre les miennes… Sa voix qui prononce mon nom…

\- Allen… Allen… ~

Il me semblait entendre sa voix mélodieuse qui m'appelait :

-Allen ! Hey ! Tu rêves ou quoi ?

Je réalisait qu'il m'appelait vraiment et sursautait :

-O-oui ?! Répondis-je le cœur battant .

Il fit un grand sourire amusé et reprit :

-ça fait au moins 5 bonnes minutes que je t'appelle ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel parfum de glace tu voulais !

\- Euh… Ah… Fraise – vanille ! Répondis-je à la volée .

Je savais que Lavi allait choisir chocolat-pistache et j'attendais qu'il fasse son choix . Il me regarda en souriant comme d'habitude :

\- Dans ce cas , je vais prendre cerise ! ^^

Cerise ?! Mais pourquoi prenait t-il cerise ?! Je n'en revenais pas ! Je lui demandais donc :

-Pourquoi avoir pris cerise au lieu de chocolat-pistache ?

-parce qu'« elle » aime la cerise … Tu sais , la fille sur laquelle j'ai flashé , Shelly , et bien j'ai appris qu'elle aimait ce parfum donc j'ai décidé de changer ! Oh ! Mais pourquoi tu affiches un air triste ?

\- Je… Je n'affiche aucun air triste ! Dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire tout en serrant le cornet que la vendeuse m'avait donné . Je la léchais l'air pensif et je trouvais que ma glace avait un goût amer… Le goût de la défaite . Jusqu'à la fin de notre sortie , je ne dis plus rien . Sur le chemin du retour , je me sentais lourd , faible et triste . Je me disais que je n'avais décidément aucune chance . Nous passâmes dans une ruelle et je profitais de la pénombre pour parler :

-La...Lavi , je dois te dire quelque chose…

Lavi essaya de retrouver mon regard de son œil perçant mais je faisais tout pour l'éviter mais il l'emporta finalement et je dus soutenir ce regard séreux qui affichait… une lueur d'espoir ?

-parle , je t'écoute …

J'inspirais un bon coup avant de commencer :

-Je t'ai toujours …

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

Je ne put finir ma phrase lorsque des coups de feu se firent entendre . Je tournais lentement la tête vers la gauche et ce que je vis me donna la plus grande peur de ma vie : nous nous trouvions dans la même rue que deux clans de mafieux . Il y avait la mafia italienne et les yakuzas* et ils se livraient à un règlement de comptes violent . Je put distinguer ces mots :

« Rends-toi Santa Marian Cross ! (no comment ) Tu ne voudrais pas perdre tout tes hommes ?!» hurla un homme dans un italien qui contenait un soupçon d'accent japonais .

« Jamaiiis ! ¨Pas avant de t'avoir plombé Yû Kanda ! » Cria un homme avec un accent italien .

Lavi restait d'un calme de marbre et sa première réaction fut de m'attirer contre lui tout en tentant de me rassurer . Je rougissais face à ce geste et j'entendis un chuchotement :

-Nous allons partir discrètement d'ici , d'accord … ?

-Je ne pense pas non ! Je fus surpris par la voix qui semblait appartenir au chef des yakuzas . Elle avait un ton froid et dénuée d'émotions .

\- ALLEN ! COURS ! Me cria Lavi avant de me lâcher vivement puis de commencer à s'enfuir en me laissant là .

Je n'y croyait pas ! Lavi avait peur au point de me laisser seul face à ces types démoniaques ?! J'étais tellement en colère , je me sentais trahi . Je me trouvais maintenant face aux deux clans mafieux . A mon tour , je tentais de m'enfuir mais je n'eut pas le temps car le chef japonais était déjà à moi par je-ne-sais quel miracle et il me regardait d'un air sadique :

-Tu ne vas nulle part toi ~ me chuchota t-il avant de me donner un coup derrière la nuque . Ce fut le noir complet…

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard et je vit qu'il faisait nuit . Je voulus me lever mais je fus saisi d'une violente douleur au crâne et en plus de cela , j'étais attaché , bras et jambes , à un lit . Je commençais alors à gigoter dans tous les sens en produisant un bruit d'enfer . Ce fut là mon erreur car je vis arriver le fameux Yakuza :

-Alors princesse Moyashi , bien dormi ? ~

\- …

Je put pour la première fois le voir de près . Il avait de longs cheveux bleus nuit qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval , une peau blanche et laiteuse , typique des japonais et des yeux gris qui étaient glacials , perçants mais qui semblaient contenir un grain de tendresse . Il était plutôt grand et fin . Il me semblait qu'il s'appelait Kanda… Soudainement , le dénommé hurla :

-Oï ! Je t'ai parlé !

Je sursauta au moment où il ouvrit la bouche et je rassembla mon courage pour lui répondre :

-De 1 , je m'appelle Allen ! De 2 , je ne suis pas en obligation de te répondre ! De 3 , qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Relâche-moi tout de suite !

J'avais ajouté à mes paroles un regard qui se voulait menaçant . Kanda me regarda avec de grands yeux et se mit à rire aux éclats :

\- sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses avorton ? J'suis le chef des yakuzas , Yû Kanda ! T'es ici sur mon territoire et tu seras désormais mon esclave ! Donc , t'as intérêt à calmer tes putains d'ardeurs avec moi si tu veux pas souffrir !

Il avait prit un ton si menaçant que je ne pus répondre à sa tirade . D'ailleurs le mot « esclave » m'avais complètement figé . Je serais donc devenu l'esclave d'un yakusa ?!

 _Lavi , au secours…._

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Rewiews ? A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hé hé hé…. J'avoue que ce n'est pas correct…. Des mois après , je vous sort le chapitre 2.. C'est limite insultant… Excusez-moi pour ça ! Mais le voici , le voilà , tout chaud et sorti du four ! Laissez-moi vos avis , j'y tiens vraiment:3 on se retrouve en bas de page…. LECTURE !_

 _Reviews :_

 _Elogane :_ Hé hé , merci de me suivre ! Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de rendre l'histoire plus vivante et plus garnie bien que j'ai un peu de mal avec ça ! Tout de même , je suis contente d'avoir reçu un petit avis ! En espérant que cette seconde partie te plaise ^^ .

 _ **Chapitre 2 : une relation dangereuse**_

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver … ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi le bon dieu s'acharne sur moi… Je me retrouve enfermé et prisonnier dans la chambre d'un Yakusa ?! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter tant de haine ?… Je l'ignore moi-même . Après que le japonais soit parti en me laissant à mes questions , j'étais tellement épuisé que je décidais de dormir un peu .

 _Je n'aurais jamais du fermer les yeux… Ce cauchemar était horrible…_

\- Lavi ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas !

\- Allen… Je suis désolé mais… Tu me dégoûtes… Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je suis devenu ami avec toi ! Je déteste les homosexuels ! Va-t-en !

-Lavi ! Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas ! LAVIIII !

Je voyais Lavi qui s'en allait aux bras de cette fille… Shelly… Je me mit à pleurer en les voyant disparaître puis je sentis une secousse .

 _\- … Oi… Moyashi...! Moyashi… ! Princesse Moyashi!_

J'entendis la voix de Kanda qui me parut tellement rassurante sur le coup et ouvrit les yeux pour me rendre compte que je pleurait également dans la réalité . Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues pâles .

\- pourquoi tu pleurais , Moyashi ?

-Je…. C'est pas intéressant ! Ça te regarde en quoi ?!

Kanda me prit violemment par le menton et me força à le regarder :

\- c'est un ordre de ton maître ! Esclave !

-Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! Tu le comprend ça ? Je ne te d…

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir , que je sentais sur ma bouche deux lèvres humides et douces . Le yakusa avait agi sur un coup de tête pour faire taire le jeune homme neigeux . Celui-ci était choqué et ne savait pas quoi faire , donc , il ne bougea pas . Kanda prolongea le baiser pendant un moment avant de couper par manque d'air . J'étais encore sous le choc et je regardais le Yakusa avec incompréhension . Celui-ci grogna :

\- Tch ! Ne vas pas croire que ce baiser signifiait quoi que ce soit ! J'voulais juste que t'arrêtes de chialer comme une gonzesse ! Y a qu'les femmes qui pleurent !

Je sursautais au « Tch » , ce qui le fit lever un sourcil et sourire d'un air amusé :

\- Je sens que tu vas être une source de distraction exceptionnelle ~ Mais je ne veux pas d'une poule mouillée comme esclave ! Tout esclave doit savoir se battre pour défendre son maître ! J'vais te détacher , si tu tentes de te faire la malle , je te butte , c'est clair ?!

\- O-oui !

\- Oui qui ?

\- Oui maître !

\- Excellent princesse !

Il sourit à nouveau d'un air moqueur et sortit de la chambre , me laissant seul . Je soupirais de soulagement car j'étais ravi qu'il ne me tue pas . Je m'allongeais sur le matelas qui était plutôt confortable et je me mit à penser à Lavi .

\- Lavi… Où est-tu ?

 _Au même moment , dans un autre lieu…_

 _-_ Lavi ! Explique-moi ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle avec cet albinos ? Demanda son oncle .

\- Cet « albinos » est mon ami ! Je t'interdit d'en dire du mal !

\- Imbécile ! Réfléchis un peu ! Cet idiot de Yû Kanda l'a capturé , ce qui nous pose problème ! Ils vont penser qu'il est avec nous et donc qu'ils détiennent l'une de nos faiblesses ! Quel idiot tu fais !

\- Ils ne savent pas que je suis ton neveu Oncle Cross , donc , ils ne peuvent rien faire !

\- Crétin ! Ils le découvriront bien vite ! Ces yakusas de malheur ne sont pas idiots , tu sais … Sans oublier que tu dois reprendre bientôt le flambeau de la « _Famiglia Santa Marian » !_

Lavi soupira longuement :

-Mais je n'en ai pas envie… Je ne veux pas épouser une femme que je n'aime pas… Laisse-moi épouser Shelly…

\- C'est hors de question ! Protesta Cross . Elle n'est issue d'aucune « _Famiglia »_ puissante , donc , c'est hors de question ! Maintenant , va ! C'est l'heure de ton entraînement et tu sais que le vieux Bookman n'aime pas attendre …

\- Oui mon oncle , répondit le rouquin avant de sortir du salon et de se rendre à l'étage où l'entraînement avait lieu .

\- Allen… Je te sortirais de là , promis !

 _Du côté de nos deux protagonistes…_

Kanda était revenu avec les clés des menottes et un kimono bleu ciel . Il me détacha d'un air blasé , puis il me jeta à la tête le kimono :

\- A partir d'maint'nant , t'es un yakusa ! Donc , habille-toi comme tel ! Enfile ça rapidement ! T'as 45 secondes ! Pas plus , ni moins ! Grogna-t-il .

-Pff… Bakanda , va murmurai-je avant de retirer mes vêtements sous le regard noir et insistant du kendoka .

Je mit le kimono comme je pus et je fus surpris en le voyant approcher pour m'aider à l'enfiler :

\- A c'rythme là , on y s'ra encore demain ! Tch ! Pousse de soja inutile !

\- Bakanda ! Je suis pas japonais et yakusa moi !

\- Répète un peu ?!

\- Bakanda ! Bakanda ! Bakanda !

\- Alors toi , t'vas voir !

Nous commençâmes à nous battre mais bizarrement , nous riions comme de vieux amis .

Kanda me fit basculer en arrière et se mit au dessus de moi , les genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches . Il approcha son visage du mien lentement , le regard empli d'une émotion que je ne connaissais pas . Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes … Elles n'était qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'il me chuchota :

\- j'ai gagné , princesse Moyashi ~ Ricana-t-il .

J'étais rouge et n'osais pas parler , de peur que nos lèvres ne se frôlent . Kanda allait s'approcher davantage lorsque l'on frappa à la porte . Je le vis se relever et aller à la porte en quelques secondes , ce qui me surpris énormément . Il ouvrit en reprenant sa voix monotone et blasé : (ironie , j'aime . XD)

\- quoi ?!

\- Kanda sama , Chaoji et Lenalee ont tenté de fuir et de libérer nos prisonniers italiens ! Nous les avons enfermé dans la cave , que devons-nous faire ? Demanda un homme qui semblait plus âgé que Kanda .

Je me relevais pour mieux voir son visage et vit que l'homme avait des cheveux noirs et une mèche blanche sur le devant et ressemblait vraiment à un vampire . Il était grand , fin et avait le teint pâle et des dents pointues , surtout ses canines…

Kanda fit son « Tch » habituel et répondit d'un ton agacé :

\- Qu'ils se fassent « Seppuku » ! Allen , viens avec moi !

Je m'approchais de Kanda et vit qu'il était sérieux . C'est peut être pour ça qu'il m'a appelé par mon nom… Je me sentis fortement déçu dans le fond et hocha la tête silencieusement avant de le suivre .

Kanda demanda plus de détails à l'homme qui semblait s'appeler Krory . D'après ce que je pus entendre , Lenalee et Chaoji étaient des espions italiens qui avaient été envoyés par Santa Marian Cross . Ils n'avaient pas pu les libérer à temps car des gardes les avaient surpris…

\- Quels idiots… On échappe pas aux yakusas comme ça ! Tss…

Après avoir traversé le quartier général , on arriva dans une espèce de grand salon où un grand nombre d'hommes étaient assis sur leurs genoux puis mon regard se dirigea vers les 2 espions . La fille était plutôt joli et l'homme me regardait avec des yeux de tueurs sans que je ne sache pourquoi… Tandis que je restais à ma place aux côtés de Krory , Kanda s'avança vers les deux prisonniers et les toisa du regard :

\- alors c'est « ça » qui voulait libérer les enfoirés d'italiens ?! Tch !

Il s'accroupit à leur hauteur d'un air dédaigneux , ce qui ne m'étonna pas .

-Vous êtes tellement pitoyables… Si ridicules… Tsk ! Pour avoir trahi notre clan , vous allez vous suicider par le « Seppuku » ! dit-il en affichant un air sadique .

Je me demandais ce que voulais dire le mot « Seppuku » et en quoi ça consistait . Lenalee demanda grâce , les larmes aux yeux :

\- S'il vous plaît , ne nous forcez pas à faire ça !

-La ferme sale gamine ! M'force pas à répéter : fais-toi « Seppuku » !

Un des hommes de mains du chef japonais lança un grand et long couteau aux pieds de la jeune fille . Je me sentais mal pour elle mais n'en montrais rien . A la place , je questionnais « l'homme-vampire » sur cette pratique :

\- En quoi consiste le « Seppuku »… Krory san...?

\- Eh bien …

Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre à ma question , venant de remarquer que non seulement j'étais là mais qu'en plus je n'étais pas d'ici .

\- Il s'agit de s'ouvrir le ventre avec sa propre lame mais ici , les 2 condamnés n'en ont pas … Ils doivent donc utiliser une vieille épée mal aiguisée pour parvenir à leurs fins… « L'épée commune » qu'on l'appelle …

Il ajouta un rire assez bizarre après cette phrase ce qui me fit flipper un peu . Ainsi , ils allaient donc mourir… Et pas du premier coup … Comment un humain peut-il faire ça à un des siens ?! Je ne comprend pas… Tout ce que je souhaite en ce moment , c'est quitter cet endroit damné et maudit … !

Chaoji fut forcé de prendre l'épée et sous la menace des sabres ennemis , il commença à s'ouvrir le ventre dans des gémissements de douleur affreux . La lame pénétrait lentement ses chaires , ce qui rendait la chose plus douloureuse . Après s'être auto-poignardé , il commença à mouvoir le couteau dans son estomac , sous la fascination du clan entier , Kanda en premier . Le japonais avait un regard amusé et méprisant , comme s'il se délectait de la souffrance de sa victime . Le « pauvre » Chaoji crachait du sang à flots tout en continuant de remuer la lame émoussée en lui . Lenalee , elle , criait et suppliait qu'on arrête ce massacre . Ce spectacle était tellement insupportable que je fus obligé de quitter la salle . Je sortis dans le jardin et reprit mon souffle en tentant d'oublier ce que j'ai vu . Après lui , ce sera elle… Ce sera tellement difficile… Tellement dégoûtant… Je suppose que ce Bakanda ne m'a pas remarqué…. Après tout , il était en train de se nourrir de la souffrance de ce pauvre homme dont j'entendais encore les cris . Que fais-je donc ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir amené ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu le suivre ? Pourquoi je ne fais que penser à Kanda… Et de moins en moins à Lavi… Pourquoi tant de choses , tant de mélanges…? J'en avais tellement assez…. Que je me mis en boule…. Puis m'endormit…

J'ai encore fait un rêve … Mais cette fois , c'était un rêve d'un tout autre type . Un rêve érotique . Mais pas avec Lavi… Mais avec Kanda . Je rêvais qu'il m'embrassait tout en m'avouant qu'il m'aimait. Il prenait soin de moi , embrassant chaque parcelle de mon corps et également de mon âme . La fusion de nos deux corps était vraiment délicieuse … J'aurais aimé rester ainsi avec lui… Mais d'un coup , Lavi nous voit , il nous surprend … Choqué , il fuit… Je voudrais lui expliquer mais…

-Lavi ! Ne pars pas attend ! Je vais tout te dire ! Criais-je en pleurant désespérément .

Je m'agitais violemment dans l'herbe en criant le nom de Lavi . Personne ne devait s'en soucier… Personne…. Alors que tout devenait noir , que tout disparaissait , une voix me dit d'un ton apaisant :

\- Ne pleure pas Allen… Je serais toujours là avec toi …

Ce que j'ignorais alors , c'était que Kanda était en train de me porter et de réellement me dire ça .

Kanda semblait plutôt inquiet pour le blanc . Il l'emporta dans sa chambre et le coucha . Tout en le contemplant , il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait d'étranges choses à son égard… Un tout nouveau sentiment… Il avait envie… De le protéger .

\- mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bordel ?!

 _Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! Il est plus long que le premier , je vous l'accorde ^^ Je sais qu'il n'est pas très grandiose par rapport au précédent mais je tenais absolument à vous balancer le second chapitre ! X) Si je n'ai pas raconté la mort de Lenalee par le « Seppuku » , c'est parce que ce n'était pas très important selon moi ! Ne me jetez pas de cailloux merci , je préfère les dragibus *Q*…. Au passage , je recherches une bêta pour corriger mes fictions × contactez moi si vous êtes intéressés ! Merci et à la prochaine ._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blblblblblbl ! Et voici le merveilleux , le beau , le magnifique chapitre trois sorti avec un délai moins énorme que le chapitre deux ! Bien évidemment , les personnages de -Man ne sont pas les miens , gna gna gna ! Tout le monde est au courant ! LECTURE !**_

 _ **Reviews : **_

_**Mtora ; hé hé , contente que tu apprécies l'histoire ! J'ai décidé de l'orthographe : ce sera ... YAKUZA ! XD ! Tout semble décidé mais... Tu verras ;) Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Elogane : Merci de m'encourager et surtout de me suivre ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bien qu'il soit un peu court XS**_

 _Chapitre 3 : un début d'entente ?!_

Mmh… Ma tête … Elle me cogne… Mais que se passe-t-il … ?

Je me mis à remuer légèrement , ce qui attira l'attention du yakuza . Je sentis alors une main me caresser la tête gentiment et lentement . J'aimais bien cette sensation et me concentra dessus , n'ayant pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux . C'est si bon… Si chaud… Si doux…

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?! Pourquoi je caresse la tête de ce petit vieux ? Pourquoi ai-je tellement envie de le protéger ? Pourquoi je suis en train d'me poser toutes ces questions de merde ?! Tch ! Cette moyashi serait donc en train de m'influencer ?! Impossible !_

\- Bakanda…

 _Une veine palpita sur mon front . Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi ce petit con !_

Ma douceur fut soudainement interrompue par des secouements violents . Kanda était en train de me secouer pour me réveiller et ce , pas de la meilleure des façons . Je me réveillais d'un coup en criant :

\- arrête ça Bakanda , je suis debout ! J'suis réveillé !

\- Alors comme ça , on est parti pleurer et chouiner dans le jardin , princesse ? ~

\- pfeuh ! Qui voudrait regarder ça ? Tu es le diable incarné ! Ce que tu leur a fait faire est digne de Lucifer !

A ces mots , le bleu se mit à rire aux éclats :

\- Ha ha ha ! Digne de Lucifer ! Elle est bien bonne ! Faut vraiment que tu deviennes clown ou bien bouffon ! Tiens , et si je te racontais comment est morte la fille ? ~ Tu veux savoir ? Tu veux savoir à quelle point elle a souffert ? A quel point elle a crié , hurlé et prié un dieu qui n'existe même pas ? Ha ha ha !

Kanda continuait de rire à en mourir (référence légère à un certain shinigami) tandis que je demeurais nauséeux . Avec tous ces événements , je ne pus m'empêcher de vomir sur … Le kimono obscur du plus âgé . Celui-ci s'arrêta de rire d'un coup , constata avec effroi que son vêtement était sale et me prit par la gorge alors que je n'avais pas fini de me vider . (tellement fleuri ~)

\- As-tu donc envie de mourir aussi vite , Allen ? Tu as osé me vomir dessus alors que c'était mon vêtement préféré ?! ES-TU VRAIMENT CONSCIENT DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ? Hurla-t-il en serrant davantage ma pauvre gorge .

Pour toute réponse , je lui revomis à nouveau dessus , l'air vraiment malade . Le japonais vit rouge et dégaina son katana avant de le passer sous ma gorge , ses yeux étant de nouveau durs et froids comme de l'acier :

\- j'ai perdu patience ! Je crois que je vais te buter maintenant ! Jamais on m'avait manqué de respect comme ça ! Jamais !

J'étais vraiment effrayé et mal en point à un tel niveau que je ne puis me défendre . Je ne pouvais contester aucune de ses thèses , aucune . Je sentis alors le froid mordant de la lame me lacérer lentement et un filet de sang carmin coula sur ma peau encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire .

-Magnifique ~ Ton sang est magnifique , Moyashi ! Ah , comme ça va être amusant de te… !

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase , je lui lançais un regard suppliant et implorant ce qui semblait …. Fonctionner .

 _Mais pourquoi suis-je en train d'hésiter?! Merde , fais pas ces yeux ! Fais pas ces putains d'yeux là ! Je vais craquer si ça continue ! J'dois reprendre le contrôle ! Je dois le dresser et lui montrer qu'c'est moi qui domine ici ! Tch !_

C'était une réussite . Kanda avait retiré sa lame de ma gorge , d'où il coulait un ruisseau sanguinolent de 10 centimètres de long . Ensuite , il me souleva et m'annonça d'un coup :

\- On va au bain .

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Je suis pas d'accord ! Repose-moi Bakanda !

\- T'as du vomi sur la gueule et sur tout le corps et moi aussi ! T'as d'la chance qu'aujourd'hui , j'étais pas d'humeur à tuer moi-même ! Pour la peine t'vas laver mon corps !

\- … Impossible ! Je sais que tu vas me violer ! Je le sens ! Lâche-moi ! J'veux pas finir violé ! De l'aide !

\- T'es vraiment marrant ! Qui voudrait violer un petit vieux si ce n'est que les nécrophiles ?! Ha ha ha !

Bon , je suis sûr d'une chose : il ne me violera pas… Je crois mais alors… Pourquoi je dois le laver ! C'est de sa faute si j'ai vomi partout ! Il me remet la faute dessus en parfaite connaissance de cause ! Je le tuerai un jour… Je le tuerai !

Comme nous avions passé la majeure partie du trajet à se disputer , je ne vis pas le chemin par lequel nous étions passé pour aller jusqu'aux bains . Kanda entra dans une espèce de vestiaire et c'est là qu'il me posa au sol … Enfin me jeta pour être plus clair . Il commença à se déshabiller lentement et cela m'intrigua étant donné que je n'avais jamais vu son corps .

Wow… Jamais je n'avais vu ça ! Même Lavi faisait pâle figure à côté ! Il avait un corps fin et musclé mais comme il faut avec un tatouage sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine . Sa peau nuageuse était parsemée de cicatrices qui accentuaient son côté viril… Rien que son buste donnait envie mais le meilleur restait tout de même le visage : il avait détaché sa chevelure , ce qui était plutôt rare et celle-ci retombait sur ses épaules comme une nuée d'ombres bleutées . C'était magnifique … On aurait dit un dieu ou un esprit des eaux … Mais… Attendez… Je viens de faire quoi ?! Je viens de dire que … Non non non ! Impossible ! Il fallait que je me réveille et que je pense uniquement à Lavi ! Lavi ! Lavi ! Lavi ! Lavi ! Lavi ! Lavi ! Lavi ! Lavi ! (voici la vie…. LAVI… Le beau Lavi qui est yakuza… Quand Allen voit Lavi , Allen est aux cieuuuux !*va chercher une corde* )

\- Au lieu de faire des grimaces , dessape-toi et suis-moi !

Le kendoka était nu… Totalement nu… Il portait uniquement une serviette autour de la taille , sinon , il n'avait absolument rien … Je sentis alors une chaleur étrange dans mon corps , une chaleur semblable à celle que je ressens en voyant Lavi . Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?!

Je me déshabillais rapidement et enroula également une serviette autour de ma taille puis je me dirigeais vers Kanda qui… Me fixait intensément ?

 _Quel corps si pâle , si fragile… Une peau parfaite , un corps normal mais avec un peu de muscles , ce serait bien , oui… très bien même ! Quand je le vois , je me dis qu'il est tellement fragile… Tellement…_

 _-_ Fragile…

-hein ?

\- oublie Moyashi ! Allez , direction les sources ! Ton vomi sent la mort !

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation et le suivit jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'endroit en question . Il y avait au moins 4 bassins de taille importante . Et ceux-ci constituaient les bassins pour les hommes de main du bleu . Il me regarda et me dit :

\- t'es choqué en voyant ces flaques d'eau ? T'as pas vu l'meilleur !

En effet , je ne l'avais pas vu… Le bassin privé de Kanda était énorme , avec pleins de plantes autour . Il était entouré de murs de pierres d'une certaine hauteur afin de pouvoir rendre difficile la montée des ennemis lors de tentatives d'assassinat . Le chef de la mafia japonaise s'avança et me dit d'un air amusé :

\- Alors prêt à relever le défi , Allen ? ~

 **Notes de fin :**

 **Brouuuuuh ! Celui-ci est plus court que le précédent mais je le trouve bien mieux écrit , du coup je suis satisfaite ! Comme d'habitude , j'attends les reviews , vos avis et espère de tout coeur que mon histoire me plaît ! Si vous avez des idées ou quoi , exposez-moi tout , dites-moi tout ! Cela pourrait m'être très utile . Je ne construis pas mon histoire seule , je la construis avec vous . Alors , je vous dis à la prochaine dans … 2 semaines à peu près ! X)**

 **PS : Toujours a la recherche d'une bêta !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello les amis ! Bon , j'ai réfléchi à la fanfiction et je me suis dit qu'il serait cruel de vous donner la suite pour Noël … D'ailleurs , je comptais publier 3 chapitres assez longs dans la même semaine si j'y arrive évidemment ! Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! Bien que vous ne soyez qu'une minorité à me suivre , j'espère que ça vous plaît ! Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ^^**

 **Bon ! Gna gna gna, -man pas à moi , OC à moi , idée à moi … ! Voilà !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Elogane : Nyon ne boude pas ! QQ Stoplaît ! Ha ha ! J'aime le suspens ! Merchi de me laisser ces petits messages et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il suffira pour ta santé ! ^^**

 **157 : Gracias ^^ Espero que te gustaras este parte ^^ . (perdoname para las faltas de español )**

 **MissAddictToGhoul : ravie que ça te plaise ! Allez ! Dégustation du chapitre !**

 _Chapitre 4 : prise de conscience_

\- Alors Allen , prêt à relever le défi ? ~

A ces mots , je demeurais interdit , cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par être « prêt à relever le défi » . Voulait-il que je le lave ou bien que je fasse… Autre chose… ? Je me trouvais dans une impasse , ne sachant que faire ou bien que dire . Kanda commençait à s'impatienter et je commençais à sentir son aura colérique qui s'avançait dangereusement vers moi . A ce moment-là , je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Quel défi Bakanda ? Celui de devoir te laver ou celui qui consiste à te regarder ? Parce que dans les deux cas , c'est une sacrée odyssée qui se présente à moi !

J'ajoutais à cette tirade un sourire moqueur , chose que je regretta sur le moment . Kanda avait perdu son sourire et était venu me saisir de force… Par la gorge une fois de plus . Cet idiot a-t-il oublié la blessure qu'il m'a infligé ?!

\- Tu fais le malin petit vieux mais t'es même pas foutu d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit ! Un défi ? Mon œil ! Une quête ? Tch , me fais pas rire bouffon ! Alors une odyssée…

Il se mit à rire mauvaisement .

\- Même un nourrisson serait capable de l'entreprendre !

Il me jeta rageusement dans l'eau bouillante , ce qui me fit instantanément réagir . Mais quelle fournaise ! Comment fait-il pour la supporter ?! Je remontais à la surface , le regard brûlant de haine :

\- Je vais te montrer que ton satané défi , c'est de la gnognotte pour moi !

Je m'avança rapidement vers le yakuza l'air confiant . Je n'étais qu'à 10 pas de lui .

 _ **10…**_

 _ **Tu verras que je ne suis pas un lâche …**_

 _ **9…**_

 _ **Il me lance un regard amusé…**_

 _ **8…**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?!**_

 _ **7…**_

 _ **Dès que je te frotterai , j'irais si fort que j'effacerai ton satané tatouage !**_

 _ **6…**_

 _ **Mais ce regard , bien qu'il soit sarcastique , j'y décèle… Quelque chose qui me bloque…**_

 _ **5…**_

 _ **Plus il me regarde , plus je panique…**_

 _ **4…**_

 _ **J'ai commencé à ralentir… Et ce Bakanda l'a remarqué…**_

 _ **3… J'y suis presque et pourtant , j'ai envie de me noyer… De couler et de deviner comme cette eau… Cette eau qui ruisselle sur son corps , cette eau qui a… De la chance… ?**_

 _Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est long ! Tu gueules que tu vas me prouver que t'es pas un lâche mais t'as ralenti alors que tu n'es qu'à 3 pas de moi ! Tch.. Quel idiot… Je crois que je vais briser cette attente ! C'est que je pue le vomi , moi !_

Alors que j'allais entamer mon avant-dernier pas , le kendoka m'attira subitement à lui et je me retrouva contre son torse ... Qui sentait encore mon vomi .Je rougis instantanément et le repoussa .

-M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- c'est simple , je te fais découvrir l'avant-goût de ton défi ~ Sur ce , lave-moi ~

Je pris un espèce de gant de toilette qui se trouvait sur le bord du bassin et avança mes mains tremblantes vers son corps aux traits parfaitement dessinés . J'étais en proie à une hésitation qui s'emparait progressivement de moi et qui me tenaillait . Voyant que je ne faisais aucun mouvement , Kanda plaqua mes mains avec le gant sur son corps et ce , en tenant mes poignets . Il se mit alors à me guider avec ses mains et ajouta d'un ton moqueur :

-c'est comme ça qu'on lave les gens Moyashi ~

-A-Ah… Répondis-je , ne pouvant articuler autre chose .

Au fur et à mesure , le yakuza relâcha sa prise sur mes poignets endoloris et je put laver précautionneusement son buste qui me faisait vraiment envie , ses bras qui semblaient si forts … Son cou qui semblait pouvoir résister à n'importe quel coup qu'on pourrait lui infliger…. Bref , il était parfait . (c'est pas vous qui allez me dire le contraire mesdemoiselles ~ XD)

 _J'ai jamais vu une personne qui me reluquait autant que ce môme ! On dirait qu'il n'a jamais vu de beau corps de toute sa vie ! Tch… Il doit être puceau ce petit con… Tiens tiens tiens …. Et si j'en profitais ? Et si je m'appropriais Allen_ _en_ _possédant son corps . Il est évident que si je fais ça , j'obtiendrais la possession de son âme ~_ _Mais comment procéder , telle est la question…_

Alors que j'étais plus ou moins perdu dans la contemplation du corps de mon …. « Maître » , je le vis arrêter ma main . Je fis un sifflement agacé en levant la tête vers lui :

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- changement de plan princesse , fais-moi du bien ~ ce n'est plus un défi , c'est une quête ~

\- DE QUOIIII ? T'ES TOMBE SUR LA TÊTE NON?!

\- C'est un ordre !

Il sortit son katana de l'eau et me menaça avec : (Toujours avec Mugen ! Toujours)

\- J'te rappelles que t'es chez moi et qu't'es un peu dans la merde alors fais c'que j'te dit ! Soit tu me satisfait , soit je te donne à mes hommes comme putain !

Il s'assit sur le bord et retira sa serviette , (oui oui oui ! XD) laissant voir son érection qui était tout simplement…. Énorme ! Elle devait faire entre 17 et 25 cm ! Même celle de Lavi ne devait pas l'égaliser… Cet homme était grand de haut en bas … Kanda me fit un sourire amusé et pointa sa verge :

\- Suce . C'est ta quête .

Je n'avais absolument pas envie de le faire … Je voulais tellement me préserver pour Lavi mais en y repensant…. Il ne m'aimait pas , il voulait épouser sa Shelly ! Tss… Il ne m'aimerait jamais alors , dans le pire des cas , je n'ai absolument rien à perdre ! Je m'avança , une lueur de détermination dans les yeux et agrippa ses hanches avant de lécher dans toute sa longueur l'engin . Je m'étais tellement de fois imaginé le faire au roux que le faire à Kanda ne me semblait pas si différent que ça… Je le savais… Bien que je n'avais passé qu'une journée ici , il avait su s'occuper de moi à sa façon , il avait fait attention … Il était plus attentionné … (Allen a développé le syndrome de Stockholm ! Yeah!) J'ai réalisé que… Je commençais à aimer mon ravisseur…

 _Que…. Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais ! Je croyais qu'il allait être plus timide ! Qu'il allait craindre cette épreuve et pourtant… Il me suce comme s'il avait ça toute sa vie ! Est-il donc normal… Dans ce cas , qui l'avait eu avant moi ? Qui avait osé le posséder avant moi ?! QUI ?!_

 _J'étais tellement énervé que je mis du temps avant de me rendre compte qu'Allen me regardait dans les yeux d'un air que j'aurais qualifié d'inquiet… Mon pénis en bouche… On aurait dit à ce moment-là un enfant suçant sa sucette (excusez-moi si dorénavant vous ne verrez plus les enfants de la même façon ! ) Mon engin palpita dans sa bouche , ce qui était le signe de ma libération ._

 _Il eut l'air surpris et retira ma verge de sa bouche avant de recracher mon liquide reproducteur . Un non-vierge l'aurait avalé par habitude … Il était donc pur… J'avais donc encore une chance ._

Pouah…. Quelle horreur… C'est amer… Malgré tout , j'en avais avalé une partie … Il a prit 10 minutes avant de jouir ! Grr…. (désolée si ça n'a pas l'air de 10 minutes XS) C'était horrible… Je l'avais senti qui percutait ma gorge… Qui m'empêchait de respirer… C'était comme si un anaconda m'étouffait en resserrant ses anneaux autour de ma gorge .

Je me reculai doucement et regarda Kanda qui avait une expression… D'extase sur le visage . Jamais je n'avais vu un homme avec une telle expression sur le visage … Il avait aimé alors que je n'étais pas une femme… Alors que je n'ai rien d'attirant… Malgré tout , il n'a pas été dégoûté et a quand même pris du plaisir … C'est qu'il doit m'apprécier un petit peu… En tout cas , c'est que je j'espère au fond de mon coeur … Il fallait que je comble ce manque affectif dont j'ai rêvé depuis 3 ans … J'étais prêt à tout pour ça… Même à devenir son esclave … Si ça peut lui faire plaisir… Maintenant , tout est clair : je suis bel et bien amoureux de Kanda et je vais tout faire pour qu'il m'aime aussi !

Je me mit face à lui et attendis les prochains ordres . Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais… J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Oi , Moyashi ! Étant donné que t'as bien réussi ta quête , tu vas maintenant avoir une odyssée… Une odyssée qui sera autant la tienne qu'la mienne… Allen : laisse-moi te faire du bien ~ Laisse-moi te baiser ~

 _Mais pourquoi je lui demande son avis ?! J'ai l'pouvoir de le violer sur le champ ! Mais … Quand je repense à ce visage… A cette bouche… Qui entourait ma queue… Mmh… J'en bande encore …_

 _Ce qui était ironique dans cette situation , c'était le fait que je bandais de nouveau et encore plus qu'avant , ce qui effraya mon… protégé :_

 _\- K-Kanda , je veux pas… C'est trop gros pour moi…_

 _\- Calme-toi , je serais doux…. Pour cette fois ~_

 _Il était hors de question que je le baise qu'une seule fois ! Je le ferais autant de fois qu'il n'y a de dieux inexistants sur cette planète ! Je le sais pourtant… J'le sais que j'devrais pas… J'suis un Yakuza et lui un civil… Nous sommes pas du même monde mais…. Je tiens absolument à ce qu'il soit mien . J'ai en effet développé de l'affection pour Allen… Voire plus . Il ne devait pas être au courant . Mais …_

 _ **« Il sera à moi… Allen/Kanda sera à moi et à personne d'autre ! »**_

Je considérais la demande de mon maître pendant quelques secondes puis je regardais vers en bas , les joues roses et murmura :

\- c'est… D'accord …

\- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu !

\- C'est d'accord… Répétais-je d'une voix plus forte mais pas plus assurée que tout à l'heure . Mais… S'il te plaît…

Je lui fis mon regard le plus doux :

\- Sois gentil avec moi… Maître ~

 _C'est à ce moment-là que je perdis le contrôle…_

 **Hé hé hé ! La raison qui me pousse à arrêter juste ici est simple : je la garde pour le prochain chapitre qui risque de ne pas correspondre à ce à quoi vous vous attendez ! Après , il est vrai que la prise de conscience ne se produit que vers la fin du chapitre mais voilà ! En plus , je matérialise de plus en plus les pensées de Kanda… OwO Je crois que je vais continuer sur cette voie et dans le pire des cas , nous verrons ce que ça donne ! Bon , j'ai conscience d'avoir brisé votre enfance mais voilà quoi XD c'est ça ou rien ! Bien évidemment , si vous êtes pas contents , jetez-moi des dragibus ! Ça fait pas mal et ça se mange en plus ! Bien ! D'ici mercredi normalement , vous aurez le chapitre 5 ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les amis… Vous allez bien ? Moi , plus ou moins… Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce silence de 1 mois mais j'ai énormément de problèmes en ce moment et j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur ce que je fais… Mais je ne peux pas vous abandonner tout en sachant qu'il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui suivent mes aventures ! Je m'organise très mal mais c'est dans ma nature … Donc , je m'excuse d'avance pour le fait d'avoir suscité en vous une certaine panique due à l'abandon de cette histoire ! Jamais je ne le ferais ! Bien , dans ce chapitre , je risque de mettre en avant Lavi , il nous manque ~ Quant à l'OC , son apparition ne se fera pas pour le moment car je pense qu'elle n'est pas nécessaire ^ ^ Il y a évidemment la scène spéciale tant attendue ~ Allez Lecture les lotus !**

 **Reviews :**

 **MissAddictToGhoul : Hé hé hé ^^' Il fallait bien que je le fasse ! Mais pense que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes ! Merci d'être là et bonne lecture !**

 **Elogane : Ce chapitre va venir justifier le petit « M » ~ Lavi n'est justement pas passé à la trappe ! Tu verras pourquoi:3 On n'oublie pas quelqu'un facilement surtout lorsqu'on est quelqu'un comme Allen ! Allez , déguste ce chapitre va !**

 _Chapitre 5 : Evolution_

 _ **Et c'est à ce moment-là que je perdis le contrôle…**_

 _ **Sans réfléchir , je pris Allen et le coucha sur le bord du bassin et me mit entre ses jambes . Je pouvais observer ses parties inexpérimentées avec envie . Le blanc était gêné et rougissait énormément mais je ne pouvais savoir s'il s'agissait de la chaleur du bain ou bien de ce qui lui arrivait . Son érection était bien dressée et ne demandait plus qu'à être libérée et c'est ce que je comptais faire mais pas de cette façon… ~ Pas encore ~**_

 _ **Je me mit à sucer un de mes doigts de façon sensuelle , ce que fit réagir le Moyashi et son soldat . Parfait ~ Tout en tournant autour de son antre , je taquinais également sa verge sans vraiment m'en préoccuper.**_

\- Aaah… ~ Kanda… J-je… bégayait Allen , l'air hésitant . Je suis … v-vierge …

\- Je sais princesse Moyashi ~ T'en fais pas , je s'rais doux ~

Il enfonça doucement dans les chairs tendres du plus jeune son index avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage . Son intérieur était si serré…. Si doux… Si chaud…. Le blanc serrait les dents de douleur , il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce « corps étranger » en lui . Tout ça était tellement nouveau pour lui…

\- ça va ? Demanda le yakusa , plutôt inquiet .

\- oui , oui …. Tu peux le bouger…

Sur ces mots , il s'exécuta et fit bouger son doigt avec douceur , étant très patient . (Exceptionnel les enfants!) Allen tentait de se détendre le plus possible et écarta inconsciemment les jambes en rougissant . Il n'en revenait pas : il allait avoir sa première fois et ce n'était pas avec Lavi … Mais ça , il s'en moquait éperdument . Le bleu jugea qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure en rajoutant un second doigt dans la grotte rose de son désormais amant et commença à faire un mouvement de ciseaux . L'amant en question sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de calmer la douleur qu'il savait temporaire . Après une dizaine de mouvements , le kendoka retira ses doigts et demanda :

\- T'es prêt à me recevoir Allen ? ~ Si tu réussis l'odyssée , je te libèrerai…

\- C'est vr… ?!

\- Peut-être ~

\- Mais att… ! AAH !

Kanda , en bon samaritain qu'il était , s'introduit doucement en sa victime tout en poussant un râle de plaisir . La sensation était encore meilleure qu'avec ses doigts . L'antre du blanc entourait et aspirait sa verge , preuve qu'il était bel et bien dans un vierge . Soudain , des sanglots le firent revenir à la réalité : Allen pleurait de douleur à chaudes larmes et tremblait un peu .

\- S-sniff… Je t'avais dit que j'-j'étais vierge… J-j'ai mal….

\- Du calme Allen … Chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement .

Le baiser eut pour effet de calmer son amant qui se détendit peu à peu . Voyant que cela fonctionnait plutôt bien , le sabreur prolongea le baiser et se mit à caresser la verge du civil qui gémit doucement . Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Allen ne remue doucement les hanches , ce qui était le signal pour pouvoir entamer le véritable plaisir . Son amant se mit donc à faire de lents vas et viens et adapta son rythme sur le tuyau de chair du plus jeune . Celui-ci poussa un couinement , partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir provoqué par la stimulation de ses zones sensibles . Au fur et à mesure , il s'adapta aux coups de butoirs du japonais et commença à gémir de plaisir . Ce fut donc le signal pour accélérer et Kanda redoubla de vitesse tout en cherchant un endroit spécifique : le bout de la grotte , le sommet du plaisir , le nirvana… Et c'est donc d'un coup que l'on entendit Allen pousser un cri de pur plaisir . Le kendoka sourit doucement :

\- je l'ai enfin trouvé ~

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était … ? ~

\- ta prostate ~

Il redonna un nouveau coup à cet endroit , ce qui fit presque jouir Allen . Tout haletant , celui-ci était pris de spasmes , du à cette sensation . Il y avait tellement de volupté au sein des 2 amants…. Leur compatibilité était tout simplement… Parfaite . Le japonais redoubla de vitesse dans ses coups de butoir et grognait de temps en temps alors que le uke de neige , lui , criait de plaisir , oubliant le reste , ne se focalisant juste que sur cette épée indolore qui rentrait et ressortait sans cesse de son fourreau et qu'il sentait palpiter en lui . Sentant sa libération arriver , le bleu jeta un œil à son amant et s'aperçut qu'il allait bientôt se libérer . Allen ne put se retenir davantage et jouit dans un cri de pur extase . En sentant le resserrement qui s'opérait autour de sa verge , le yakusa fit encore quelques mouvements avant de se libérer abondamment en son amant . Les 2 hommes haletaient doucement , ne voulant briser la perfection de ce moment . Quelques minutes plus tard , Kanda se retira doucement du corps frêle et tremblotant du blanc et le fit doucement entrer dans le bain avant de l'amener contre lui :

\- T'as accompli ton odyssée Allen , t'es finalement pas si faiblard que t'en à l'air !

\- mmh… Il prit quelques secondes avant de réagir . Je ne suis pas un faiblard ! C'est toi qui me sous-estimait …

\- Tss ~ mais oui , c'est ça ! Au fait , t'as pas mal au…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il vit une flèche empoisonnée arriver dans sa direction . Il repoussa son amant de la plus douce des façons , c'est-à-dire , l'envoyer à l'autre bout du bassin et sortit Mugen qu'il gardait près de lui . Il coupa le projectile en 2 et scruta les environs . « Hum… Ils doivent être 3… Non 4 … Ils sentent le café… Tch … Santa Marian a envoyé ses putains de larbins ! » .

4 hommes sortirent des buissons qui entouraient le bassin . Ils étaient tous armés de pistolets , « des Magnum-47… Hum… C'est pas mal puissant ça… Mais rien n'écrase Mugen » ! Le premier des hommes de main regarda dans la direction d'Allen qui était un peu dans les vapes et qui ne réalisait pas trop ce qu'il se passait autour de lui .

\- C'est lui notre cible ! Roméo , Roma ! Attrapez-le !

Des espèces de jumeaux sortirent du lot et coururent dans la direction d'Allen , qui a cette fois compris l'ampleur de la situation et était paniqué .

\- Barre-toi Moyashi ! Et Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon esclave ?! C'est ma propriété que j'ai baptisée à l'instant alors , cassez-vous si vous voulez pas finir en rondelles !

\- Encore des menaces , hein ! Répondit le premier homme . On n'est pas là pour te tuer , on est là pour le petit blanc dans le fond là ! C'est une requête du jeune maître !

\- Je m'en fout ! Vous ne toucherez pas ce qui est à moi !

Alors que son adversaire allait répondre , Kanda s'avança rapidement et lui trancha la tête , tête qui tomba dans l'eau . Les trois autres , le regardaient hébétés car leur chef s'était fait abattre si facilement et il était en plus de ça le meilleur parmi eux mais aussi parce qu'il était nu et qu'il était plutôt imposant . Roma rougissait de honte et détourna le regard tandis que Roméo rageait intérieurement :

\- Roma , Alfredo ! Prenez le gamin , je vais neutraliser ce gars !

Les 2 autres obéirent et tentèrent de se saisir d'Allen qui leur donnait des coups . Il regarda Kanda , l'air de dire « Profites-en ! » . Kanda fixa Roméo qui était d'un coup moins assuré en croisant le regard de glace de son ennemi .

\- Allez tire-moi dessus , je te laisse l'honneur de commencer ~

\- tss ! Tu vas voir !

L'italien lui tira dessus sans hésiter mais Kanda évita l'attaque et trancha en deux son adversaire , ce qui calma les 3 autres protagonistes . Allen était effrayé par la puissance de Kanda tandis qu'Alfredo et Roma étaient encore plus choqués . A ce rythme , autant abandonner .

\- On se replie ! Cria Alfredo mais le japonais ne lui laissa pas cette chance et le tua également . Roma étant le seul (oui c'est un homme à l'orientation très ambiguë ) encore en vie , tenta de fuir mais le sadique lui sauta dessus et le lacéra de toutes parts avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

\- tu vas transmettre un message à ton jeune maître ~ Dis-lui qu' Allen est ma propriété et que je ne laisserai personne le toucher , compris ?!

\- o-oui ! C-Compris !

Le jeune homme se leva et quitta la résidence le plus rapidement possible malgré ses blessures .

\- Tch… N'importe quoi… Eh le petit vieux ! Viens ici tout de suite !

\- je suis pas un p'tit vieux ! Mon nom c'est Allen !

\- on s'en fiche ! Viens !

Allen grogna et voulu s'exécuter mais ses hanches lui faisaient un mal de chien . Il ne pouvait bouger et rougit doucement :

-J-Je peux pas ! Tu m'as fait mal !

\- Merde , j'avais oublié !

Le kendoka alla vers Allen et le souleva doucement .

\- Je vais te mettre de la crème sur le dos , ça soulagera ta douleur

\- t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? T'es trop gentil…

\- La ferme avant que je change d'avis !

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et coucha son amant sur le ventre et alla chercher la fameuse crème .

\- Ne bouge pas !

\- De toute façon , je n'en ai pas la possibilité - -' !

Kanda s'assit sur le bas de son dos et ouvrit la crème avant de la frotter dans ses mains et de commencer le fameux massage . Allen ferma les yeux et décida d'en profiter car il savait que Kanda reprendrait son été « normal » d'ici demain . En peu de temps , il avait appris à le connaître en surface mais… Est-ce que le kendoka lui permettrait un jour de fouiller au plus profond de lui ?

 _Pendant ce temps , du côté de Lavi…_

Roma , entre temps était rentré et avait transmis le message avant de succomber à ses blessures .

Le roux était ivre de rage : comment osait-il garder Allen avec lui ? Il devait être avec lui et non avec ce yakusa sans vergogne ! Il le récupérerait coûte que coûte ! Il savait… Il savait qu'Allen l'aimait , bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments . Malgré tout , il était hors de question qu'il regarde un autre homme que lui ! C'était par pur égoïsme qu'il faisait ça ! Il voulait juste rester le meilleur aux yeux d'Allen , juste ça .

\- Tu t'fais mener par tes sentiments crétin de neveu !

\- Raah , la ferme ! Je veux qu'Allen revienne ! Il est en danger là bas….

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Roma : apparemment , il venait de se faire sauter par Kanda . Ils étaient à poil et ton cher ami avait les hanches douloureuses . Tu t'es fait doubler !

\- Merde , je le sais !

\- Sale gamin : tu seras jamais un vrai mafieux , toujours mené par tes sentiments ! Porte tes couilles un peu ! Laisse tomber tes sentiments et pense à la famille ! Oublie ta Shelly , oublie ton albinos et pense juste à notre avenir !

Soudain , une idée germa dans l'esprit malsain de Cross :

\- Le gosse est à la fois un avantage et un point faible pour Kanda : il l'utilise pour te rendre faible mais il ne supporterai pas de le voir filer entre ses pattes ! Lavi , tu n'interviendras pas dans cette mission, tu n'es pas assez fort …

\- Mais si je le suis… et je…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça sombre idiot : je te parle de ta force mentale ! Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus faible ! Tu n'es qu'un raté , dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la salle .

Le rouge se mit à réfléchir aux mots que lui avait dit son oncle . Il était réellement pitoyable … Il s'est rendu compte trop tard de la souffrance d'Allen et maintenant , quelqu'un d'autre le console à sa place . Bien que cela ne se voyait pas , il bouillait de rage . Le plus agaçant était qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans la mission . Personne ne pouvait s'opposer à Santa Marian Cross , personne . Il devait avoir raison … Ses sentiments lui faisaient sûrement obstacle . Il devait s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible . Il devait devenir le prochain chef de la famille Santa Cross et il n'en avait pas les capacités pour le moment . Lavi se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement . Il avait décidé de jeter la plupart de ses sentiments sauf l'affection qu'il ressentait envers Allen .

\- Prépare-toi Yû Kanda car , je viens récupérer ce qui m'a toujours appartenu !

Kanda éternua d'un coup alors qu'il était en train de câliner Allen (Oui , c'est très étrange OwO) .

\- Kanda ? T'es tombé malade ?

\- hump ! Non . On parle de moi …

\- Je vois… Hum… Je voulais te remercier pour… Pour m'avoir sauvé et pour le massage…

\- Tch ! Ne crois pas que je commence à t'aimer ou un truc du genre , j'ai juste pas envie que tu me claques dans les pattes ! Tu m'es nécessaire pour le moment .

\- Oh , je vois… Murmura-t-il , un peu déçu .

\- Quoi ? T'es pas content ? Tu veux crever maintenant peut être ?

\- Jamais de la vie Bakanda ! Je te ferais trop plaisir !

\- Tch ~ C'est cela oui !

Ils se mirent à rire en même temps , ce qui était très très rare pour Kanda . Il était toujours blasé et souriait à peine . Le blanc se dit alors qu'il faisait peut être de l'effet au kendoka et avait de l'espoir .

\- Dors ou la crème n'agira pas ! Demain , on sort ! On a une visite très importante à faire !

\- Tu peux pas me laisser là ?

\- Pour que tu te barres ensuite ? J'suis loin d'être idiot ! J'en ai séquestré d'autres avant toi ! Mais jamais ils ne m'ont autant agacé que toi…

\- merci ~

\- T'as dit quoi Moyashi ?!

Il se leva et le fixa d'un air menaçant .

\- N-non rien ! J-j'ai rien dit… Bredouilla Allen en tremblant .

\- Mouais . Dors , c'est un ordre !

\- gna gna gna…

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et fut surpris de se sentir tomber de sommeil aussi rapidement . Le japonais regardait son protégé tomber dans les bras de Morphée en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faiblir à cause de lui . Il commençait à retrouver ses sentiments perdus et cela lui faisait… Peur . Oui , le grand Yû Kanda avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait . Il ne voulait faire de peine à personne et ne plus vivre , ce qu'il a vécu dans le passé . Il avait peur … Peur d'aimer à nouveau .

\- Raaah… Et puis merde !

Il se leva et partit s'entraîner dans le but de retrouver son masque de glace . Personne ne devait voir ce visage triste et pitoyable : ce regard vitreux et dégoulinant de larmes , ce visage marqué par la tristesse … Tout ça représentait le faible Yû Kanda , celui qui n'était capable de protéger personne . Pas même sa propre personne . Le yakusa était encore tourmenté par ses démons et ce , depuis 5 ans … Quand est-ce qu'il oubliera cette douleur ? Quand est-ce qu'il pourra véritablement aller de l'avant ? Il ne le savait pas . Toutes ces questions trottèrent dans son esprit le temps du règne de la voûte obscure .

 _Au petit matin…_

Allen se réveilla doucement et vit que Kanda n'était plus là . Il s'étira doucement avant de s'apercevoir que Krory se tenait face à lui .

\- Maître Walker , habillez-vous rapidement , nous allons bientôt partir . Maître Kanda est de mauvaise humeur ce matin , donc ne le froissez pas .

\- ah euh… O-oui …

\- Je vais vous aider à vous habiller

A ces mots , il s'exécuta et lui enfila un habit de cérémonie bleu ciel qui était en harmonie avec son visage .

\- Est-ce à votre taille ?

\- O-oui merci…

\- Suivez-moi .

Krory sortit de la chambre suivit par un Allen un peu hésitant . Il se demandait ce qui avait poussé Kanda à faire une nuit blanche . Il ne savait pas qu'il était en quelque sorte la cause de l'égarement de Kanda . Kanda les vit arriver de loin et grogna un peu . Il était vraiment énervé et cela se voyait encore plus que d'habitude . Le blanc fut intimidé et n'osa même pas lui lancer une seule pique .

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! On y va !

\- D'-d'accord mais… Où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda le plus jeune .

\- On va à une réunion pour procéder à l'unification de la famille Kanda et la famille Tachibana .

Allen déglutit en entendant le mot « Tachibana » . Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette famille… Il était même recherché par ceux-ci . Pourquoi cette famille et pas une autre ? La chance semble avoir tourné . Ce que l'albinos redoutait le plus était la rencontre avec son demi-frère , Tatsumi . (Oui , bon , c'est un OC mais c'est l'inspiration qui me guide!)

 _Nous nous reverrons bientôt , Tatsumi…_

 _ **:3 … Et c'était le chapitre 5 de l'amour à la Yakusa ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je l'ai fait un peu plus long car cela faisait 1 mois ! Alors ? Vos avis ? La scène X était comment ? Dites-moi tout !:3 nous nous retrouverons dans 2 semaines ou même avant si je me sens mieux !**_


	6. Chapter 5-2

**Message aux lecteurs**

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon énooooorme retard d'un an et quelques mois ! Ca n'était pas mon objectif ! Je suis actuellement en terminale et c'est un peu la débandade ! Je suis tellement occupée avec ces fiches d'histoires, ces contrôles de philo et mes oraux en langue… Je coule depuis le début de l'année… Et là je dois mettre le paquet si je veux atteindre la fac ! QQ Mais j'ai une annonce à faire : le chapitre 6 de ''L'amour à la yakuza'' est en cours d'écriture ^^ Je l'ai bientôt terminé et je tiens à le finir rapidement ! Cependant, je ne puis vous donner de date parce que je ne suis pas ponctuelle, mais alors pas du tout du tout ! OwO Doooooooooonc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas morte, je vais bien ! Je fais aussi face à quelques problèmes au niveau social mais sans plus ! Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner pour vous avoir fait attendre ! Déjà que vous êtes une dizaine à me suivre… J'ai du culot punaise…

Attendez patiemment la sortie de ce chapitre, vous ne serez pas déçus !

 **De la part d'une auteure de 16 ans audacieuse qui écrit comme elle peut entre 2 fiches.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello … Alors…. Comment expliquer cela… J'ai reçu des plaintes vis-à-vis de la bataille dans le bain… -3- Je suis désolée si elle était vraiment moyenne mais… Ce passage n'était pas très important selon moi … En fait , je voulais juste me focaliser sur la fameuse scène mais aussi sur le côté Lavi parce que l'on oublie pas le lapin ! Je ne compte pas faire intervenir un seul Noah pour le moment . XS Le chapitre précédent était un peu moyen mais bon , je vais tenter de me rattraper un peu ! N'hésitez pas à vous plaindre ! J'écouterai l'ensemble de vos critiques mais pas trop non plus QQ Je plore après ! Bref ! Vous verrez ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre ! Après, je présenterai mes excuses à la fin du chapitre !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Elogane : QwQ je suis désolée si le précédent chapitre ne t'a pas plu ! J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux en plus ! Bwaaaaah ! J'ai prévu de faire de Lavi le « méchant » de l'histoire parce que j'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial ! (Oui Allen va prendre cher) Oui , il aime habiller Allen avec de belles couleurs ~ Non , tu verras le passé d'Allen ! Chaque passé n'a rien avoir avec le manga ! -3- sinon c'est pas cohérent et je veux rendre le tout original ! Dans ce chapitre , tu verras que notre Moyashi porte un certain poids ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 **marmag1 :Hé hé hé… Je suis désolée pour ça… Mais c'est que je suis méga occupée … QwQ**

 **Mortro : COUCOU C'EST MOI ! XP Merci beaucoup :3**

 **Guest 1 : Je vais continuer ! Je continue promis ! Merci ^^**

 **Guest 2 : Je suis enfin là ! Pardon pour le retard !**

 **MylaereN : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est juste là !**

 _Nous nous reverrons bientôt , Tatsumi…_

Les 2 mafieux, accompagnés d'une vingtaine d'hommes de main, se rendaient dans un quartier mal famé afin de rencontrer le «père» des Tachibana mais aussi dans le but d'en savoir plus sur l'ennemi. Allen, lui, paniquait intérieurement car il savait qu'il allait devoir subir les conséquences de plusieurs choses : sa fugue et son changement de nom, le fait qu'il ait fraternisé avec un potentiel ennemi mais aussi parce qu'il allait _le_ revoir. La peur grandissait de plus en plus et des tremblements se firent sentir par le kendoka :

\- Oï ! Qu'est-ce que t'as princesse ? Ne m'dis pas qu't'as peur d'eux ou un truc du genre ! Questionna-t-il en riant.

\- L-la ferme … ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Ces gens-là … Ils sont bien plus dangereux que tu ne le crois… Murmura-t-il.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça Moyashi ? T'es allé le vérifier directement ?

N'ayant pas la force de répondre à ses insultes et même à sa question, je préférais rester silencieux. je ne me sentais pas capable de le lui avouer et pourtant, dans moins de 5 minutes, il allait découvrir une grande partie de mes origines et avant tout, ma véritable identité.

Ça y est… C'est la fin pour moi … Je vais être doublement tué… La voiture s'arrêta devant une grande demeure traditionnelle que je ne connaissais que trop bien … Je descendis du véhicule en tremblant, après que Krory m'ait ouvert la porte. Kanda me jeta un regard interrogateur : il devait me prendre pour un fou ou un truc comme ça. Nous étions entourés de plusieurs sous-fifres qui nous protégerait en cas d'attaque. Avant que nous pûmes faire un seul pas, un homme sortit : il était seul, sans défense. Pfeuh … Ils doivent être dissimulés aux endroits habituels …. Dans le toit, entre les murs et même dans les buissons… Des Yakuzas ninjas … Le bleuté regarda les alentours et resta sur ses gardes. Néanmoins, il fut surpris en voyant celui avec lequel il était sur le point de négocier et pour cause, il me ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau, hormis le fait qu'il était plus âgé que moi, plus grand, avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux d'un vert-jaune surnaturel et un air moqueur en permanence sur le visage. Tatsumi, l'héritier du clan Tachibana et... Mon grand frère. Celui-ci s'avança vers moi, sans perdre son air habituel et me regarda de haut en bas :

\- T'es-tu enfin décidé à rentrer ici Allen ou devrais-je dire… Akio ? ~ Me demanda-t-il en ignorant Kanda et les autres.

Il avait l'intention de me faire la peau plus tard … Je le voyais dans son regard… Cette soif de sang, cette envie de me lacérer et de me détruire…

\- N'utilise pas ce nom… Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Tu oses contredire ton grand frère, Akio-kun ? ~ Et ce, devant nos potentiels alliés ? Quel enfant mal élevé tu fais !

\- A qui la f… ?!

\- Oï ! Vous avez bientôt fini ?!

Kanda qui avait commencé à s'impatienter, avait fini par interrompre notre joute verbale et nous regardait d'un air à la fois confus et furieux. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui était normal, mais il n'aurait pas du interrompre Tatsumi. Ce furent ses mots qui provoquèrent ma fin. Je le savais mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir parce que je l'aimais.

\- J'peux savoir c'qu'il se passe Allen ? Enfin, si c'est vraiment ton nom ?

\- K-Kanda… Je…

\- Je vais vous expliquer Kanda-dono : le gamin que vous nous avez gentiment ramené n'est autre que mon petit frère, Akio Tachibana. Cela fait 3 ans que nous le recherchons et qu'il a su tromper notre vigilance, une vraie petite futée ~ Commença mon frère, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Cela signifiait qu'il avait l'intention de tout lui raconter et de débuter la brisée de mon âme et de mon honneur. Son regard était identique à celui d'un serpent et respirait le danger… Partout où il passait, il ne laissait que des cadavres et des sillons brûlés par son venin. Tel était l'héritier de la famille Tachibana, Tatsumi. C'est donc dans l'optique de répandre son poison qu'il continua son mortel récit :

\- Ce cher Akio s'est enfui du domaine familial alors qu'il devait devenir le prochain héritier. Voyez-vous, je suis un enfant illégitime que l'on est venu récupérer d'un coup, un remplaçant pour ce morveux ingrat qui ne sait pas accepter ce qu'on lui donne ! Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui… Et alors ? De plus, ses actions ont conduit à la mort de son grand-père et son départ prématuré à l'assassinat de …

\- Tatsumi… Non… N'en dis pas plus… Implorais-je, sachant quels étaient les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer.

Mais celui-ci ignora mes paroles et prononça les mots qui transpercèrent mon âme une fois de plus et qui désintégrèrent les liens qui nous unissait, Kanda et moi :

\- Sa mère ~ Akio a tué sa propre mère dans le but stupide d'obtenir une soi-disant liberté et une prétendue normalité ! Malgré cela, ce rat a continué sa vie dans la plus grande des insouciances, sans même se sentir coupable !

Kanda qui retenait son souffle depuis le début, choqué par ma véritable identité, écarquilla les yeux en entendant la vérité sur ce que je suis. Je voulais lui hurler que mon frère avait tort, qu'il ne faisait ça qu'afin de le rendre confus, de le brouiller mais… Il avait raison : pour obtenir ma liberté, la vie que je mène actuellement, je n'ai pas hésité à fracasser le crâne de ma propre mère… Qui m'empêchait de quitter cet enfer… Enfer dans lequel j'allais retourner malgré moi. Dans une tentative désespérée, j'essayais d'expliquer à celui que j'aime :

\- K-Kanda… Ce n'est pas ce que tu cr…

\- LA FERME ! Toi…. Comment as-tu pu… Me berner… Je t'ai pris pour un faible sans force, je t'ai protégé, je t'ai même… Tch ! J'suis un yakuza mais y a des choses qu'il faut pas faire ! Tuer sa propre mère ! C'que t'as fait est ignoble ! Et dire que j'ai baisé un lâche et un meurtrier pareil… !

Je voulus lui répondre, lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai mais lorsque je vis son regard, je n'y lus qu'haine et mépris à mon égard. C'était fini… Le serpent l'avait mordu et maintenant, le venin se répandait dans son esprit, le mal était fait… Rien ne pouvait le rattraper et ce, peu importe ce que je disais.

Le kendoka lança à l'attention de mon double maléfique avec dédain :

\- Récupère donc ta saleté de frère et fais en sorte de bien le confiner cette fois-ci voire même qu'il se fasse seppuku. Tch ! Ça me débarrassera !

\- J'y compte bien ~ Répondit-il, sans préciser s'il s'agissait de me faire confiner ou tuer. Mais ne le regrette pas trop ~

\- Sûrement pas : Il est mort pour moi, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Le connaissant, il me gardera en vie pour pouvoir me briser davantage. Et je pense qu'en 3 ans, il a eu le temps de trouver de quoi faire… La seule personne qui aurait pu me rendre véritablement libre, celle qui détenait à présent mon cœur et ma vie, m'a rejeté violemment et sans chercher à me comprendre. Il m'a traité de meurtrier et de lâche… Mais il était facile de dire ça ! Facile de dire ça lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas toute la vérité :

 _\- Il y a quelques années…-_

 _Ma mère… Ne m'aimait pas. Elle ne faisait que m'utiliser afin d'obtenir le pouvoir du clan et les richesses associées. Je … L'aimais de tout mon_ _cœur_ _… Je la trouvais si jolie, si gentille mais… Un jour,_ _sans même que je ne sache pourquoi,_ _elle s'est mise à me haïr, à me frapper et à me répéter ces mots :_

 _-_ _T_ _u n'es qu'un horreur ! Je te déteste tellement… Toi et tes cheveux blancs… Tu_ _n'apporte que la malchance et la malédiction dans cette famille._

 _P_ _uis,_ _après ces mois de haine envers mon moi âgé de 6 ans,_ _elle changea une fois de plus,_ _s'excusa_ _et ses phrases dev_ _inrent :_

 _\- Je veux que tu hérites de cette famille afin de rendre heureuse maman ! Si tu le fais, maman t'aimera de nouveau._

 _Tel l'enfant naïf_ _que j'étais, heureux de_ _sa_ _voir que je pourrais regagner l'amour de ma mère,_ _j'_ _obéissai_ _s_ _sans broncher. Et c'est dans cette_ _illusion_ _que j_ _e_ _grandi_ _s_ _en étant sous les ordres de cette femme. Au début, tout allait bien, je finissais premier partout, je me battais quand elle le voulait, j'étais sa marionnette mais… Je me pensais aimé alors qu'il n'en était rien… Malgré tous mes efforts, elle ne voulait pas que je l'embrasse, elle ne voulait pas que je lui dise que je l'aime, j'avais même l'impression que ma situation s'était empirée… Mais ce n'était que le début de la longue chute qui me conduisit vers la haine viscérale de ma génitrice. Plusieurs événements m'ont poussé à la haïr, à commencer par l'arrivée du serpent, Tatsumi. Voyant que j'étais trop jeune, mon père décida de le faire venir au sein de la famille afin qu'il puisse assurer la direction des Tachibana jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la majorité. Celui-ci a avoué m'avoir haï dès le premier instant car il savait déjà qu'il n'était qu'un remplaçant… Il ajouta au passage qu'il comptait se venger de la pire des façons en me rendant la vie difficile. Pression, pièges, mensonges, tout s'abattit sur moi, telle une punition divine. Tatsumi me rabaissait, me surpassait, m'humiliait devant père et mère dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il n'hésitait pas à me frapper et à me faire faire toutes ses tâches._ _Mais je tenais le coup car je me croyais aimé_ _de ma mère_ _. Un jour, alors que j'étais en train de nettoyer la cour, je vis le serpent arriver et me regarder d'un air hautain, visiblement agacé par le sourire que j'affichais. Je me souvi_ _ns_ _que j'étais heureux parce que maman m'avait dit qu'elle allait me faire un gâteau à la fraise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça, sale morveux ? T'es ravi de me voir parce que je vais te frapper un bon coup ? ~_

 _\- N-non ! Ma maman m'a dit qu'elle me ferait un gâteau à la fraise si je finissais de nettoyer la cour ! Répliquais-je avec fierté et bonheur._

 _A ces mots, le noir se mit à rire aux éclats, sûrement amusé par tant de stupidité :_

 _\- Ha ha ha ! T'es vraiment naïf gamin : si tu manges ce truc, ce sera sûrement la dernière chose qui finira dans ton estomac ~ quoique ça m'arrangerais si tu crèves ! Libre à toi de me croire ou pas ^^ Mais contrairement à ce que tu crois, ta mère te hait plus que tout au monde ! Je crois même qu'elle m'aime davantage qu'elle ne t'apprécie._

 _\- J-je ne te crois pas ! Maman ne me ferait jamais ça !_

 _\- Fais ce que tu veux mais si tu meurs, ce sera ton problème ! Je l'ai vu mettre du poison dans le truc, je sais de quoi je parle._

 _Je demeurais sceptique et me demandait si tout cela était vrai. Je partis à la rencontre de mon grand-père et lui énonça la situation. Celui-ci a toujours détesté ma mère mais pour moi.. Il disait que je n'avais pas à payer pour elle. Étant inquiet pour moi, il décida de m'accompagner et vint prendre une part du gâteau. Pour éviter que ce ne fut trop suspect, on lui fit croire que je l'avais invité pour le goûter. Il coupa donc un morceau et porta un morceau à sa bouche. Ma mère ne l'en empêcha jamais et le laissa faire. Il s'était vite senti mal et m'avait interdit d'y toucher, confirmant ce que Tatsumi m'avait raconté. Il partit se reposer mais ce fut trop tard car il en mourut dans la nuit. On vit rapidement qu'il était mort par empoisonnement, tout le monde savait que c'était elle mais personne ne fit rien car elle était « La femme du chef ». Aux funérailles, je pleurais de tout mon soûl alors qu'elle, affichait un grand sourire comme la lune de Majora s'écrasant sur Termina.* C'est à cet instant que je me mis à la mépriser et que je compris qu'elle était la pire, pire que le serpent. Elle tenta de me tuer 5 autres fois mais échoua grâce à Tatsumi qui me prévenait et qui, en guise de paiement, continuait de m'opprimer et de me rabaisser. La pression monta davantage au fil des années et ce qui me fit haïr totalement ma mère fut ce dialogue que je surpris entre elle et un de mes oncles :_

 _\- Akio ? Non, ce gosse est une horreur ! Cela fait 2 ans que j'essaye de le tuer mais qu'il s'en sort grâce à son bâtard de frère._

 _\- Mais cet enfant n'a rien fait… Pourquoi le haïr alors qu'il est docile comme un petit chien ?_

 _\- Justement, cela me dégoûte encore plus ! Il ne me sert plus à rien de toute manière ! Il n'a qu'à crever ou vivre, ce n'est plus mon problème._

 _\- Tu sais, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si tu le tues, il reste l'héritier légitime…_

 _\- Peu importe ! Lorsqu'il sera mort, Tatsumi deviendra le leader et..._

 _Ces mots achevèrent mon cœur d'enfant d'à peine 9 ans. Cette pute qui me servait de mère… Digne de Satan… Je la haïssais tellement que j'étais prêt à la tuer dès que possible…. Et cette occasion se présenta, quelques années plus tard à mes 15 ans, lors de ma fuite. J'avais pu tromper la vigilance des gardiens et avait atteint le jardin. Je ne devais grimper qu'un mur avant de pouvoir être libre mais une personne se dressa devant : ma mère. Elle me suppliait de ne pas partir, jouant son rôle pathétique de maman aimante. Je n'allais pas me laisser avoir, loin de là. Même lorsqu'elle leva son revolver face à moi, ayant montré son vrai visage de salope, je continuais d'avancer en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre moi. Les coups de feu partirent l'un après l'autre._

 _ **1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4! 5 ! 6 !**_

 _J'esquivais chacune de ses balles et finit par l'atteindre. Voyant qu'elle avait essayé de me tuer une fois de plus, je laissais la haine et la frustration prendre possession de mon corps et saisis sa tête._

 _Je me mis à la frapper contre le mur brutalement et réitérait mes coups alors que seuls ses cris et les craquements sinistres de son crâne se fracassant contre le béton se faisaient entendre. Elle s'arrêta de crier au 16 ème coup ce qui signifiait qu'elle était sûrement morte mais cela ne me suffisait pas : je continuais de cogner sa tête encore et encore tout en hurlant au nom de mon coeur :_

 _\- FERME TA GUEULE ! MEURS ! AIME-MOI ! ARRÊTE CA ! MEURS ! MEURS ! MEURS ! FERME-LA ! CREVE ! REJOINS SATAN EN ENFER ! MEURS ! MEURS ! MEURS !PARDON ! PARDON ! AIME-MOI MAMAN ! NE ME HAIS PAS ! TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI !…_

 _Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues : mon amour pour elle coulait et se tarissait. Tout comme ma haine et ma pression. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je ne vis qu'une tête sans corps et toute une troupe d'hommes me regardant avec horreur. Un seul d'entre eux souriait de toutes ses dents et il s'agissait de…_

 _\- Tatsumi…_

Je revenais à moi et sentit des larmes couler sur mes joues. Il fallait que je raconte tout ça à Kanda mais… Il me hait à présent. Il ne connaîtra jamais les circonstances qui m'ont poussé à commettre cet acte.

 **P.O.V Kanda :**

J'y crois pas. Ce mec a tué sa mère ?! Sa propre mère ? Un truc pareil est juste dégueulasse ! Comment peux-tu faire ça et rester aussi serein ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Sur le moment il m'a dégoûté et déçu… Je me sens trahi… Parce qu'il m'a caché tant de choses… Mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir, car après tout, je ne lui ai rien dit sur moi. Allen… Pour moi, tu es Allen et non Akio… J'aimerai lui dire ces mots mais c'est impossible, ma fierté me l'interdit. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure… J'peux pas le laisser ici… Ses larmes me le montrent bien : cet endroit est pire que l'enfer pour lui mais… Il a tué sa mère… Je ne peux le nier… Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux aller dans le sens de ce Tatsumi… Notre alliance me permettra d'en savoir plus… Ce gars… Le serpent… Son venin est bien plus virulent que je ne le pensais…

Allen… Pourquoi… ?

 **P.O.V Classique :**

Tatsumi était le seul à garder un air amusé sur le visage. Il se délectait de la confusion qu'il venait de semer et semblait se réjouir à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire juste après. Il fit signe à ses hommes de venir se saisir du neigeux. 3 individus sortirent des buissons, s'approchèrent du jeune maître, qui ne se défendit pas, l'assommèrent et l'emmenèrent. Il se répétait sans cesse que Kanda le haïssait… Qu'il ne lui restait plus personne à aimer. C'est donc un Allen brisé qui fut entraîné à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

\- Par ici messieurs, intima le serpent à ses hôtes. Nous sommes venus pour négocier, non ? Alors, négocions ~

Kanda, perdu dans ses pensées, prit quelques secondes avant de réagir :

\- A-Ah ! Ouais, discutons ! Et pas de feinte, ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt actuel, dit le japonais en reprenant un air sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Notre objectif est d'abattre le clan Santa Maria, cela ne se perd pas de vue ~ répliqua malicieusement le leader du clan adverse.

Les 2 hommes et leurs troupes entrèrent dans une grande villa aux couleurs crème et bordeaux, parsemées de fines bandes noires, rendant le tout harmonieux. L'entrée était gardée par 2 sous-fifres qui saluèrent respectueusement le maître de maison et le leader du clan Kanda. Un court couloir menait alors à un grand vestibule aux couleurs olive et jaune, reflétant apparemment une caractéristique du dirigeant actuel. Une porte menait à un escalier donnant accès aux appartements de la famille où fut emmené Allen, une seconde, identique à la première donnait accès aux appartements des hommes de main et une dernière, faite de marbre et d'or, donnait accès à la salle de réception et de réunion. Toutes ces décorations donnaient lieu à un énorme contraste entre l'extérieur qui paraissait délabré et l'intérieur qui reluisait de richesse et de puissance. Cela montrait à quel point les Tachibana étaient redoutables et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas les défier ou même les contrarier. Ça, le kendoka l'avait bien compris. Tatsumi fit prendre place à son interlocuteur et s'assit face à lui, un sourire énigmatique collé au visage. Croisant les jambes, entouré d'un aura de mort, le serpent demanda à la panthère :

\- Alors ? De quelle façon allons-nous défaire ce cher Cross et son héritier ?

\- ….

Kanda n'avait pas vraiment la tête à penser stratégie : il avait beau se concentrer, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers un seul homme : Allen. Son visage reflétait ses émotions et ses pensées dévastées par la tristesse, ce qui n'échappa au reptile qui sut alors comment faire chanter le japonais qu'il avait initialement prévu d'éliminer. Il n'eut qu'à prononcer la phrase suivante :

 _\- Ce gosse… Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas… Kanda-dono?~_

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Après 1 an d'absence, je reviens avec un chapitre tout frais qui fait pleurer ! Non, je plaisante ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce temps d'absence, je le referai plus, promis ;-; Normalement, si tout va bien, à partir de la fin juin, je vais tenter de me cantonner à 1 chapitre tous les mois et les rendrait plus longs que le format habituel (4 à 6 pages word). Donc, le prochain chapitre serait pour juillet, si tout va bien ! Je tenterai d'écrire des bonus en rapport avec l'histoire mais aussi avec des idées que j'ai abandonné^^ Bon, là, c'est un peu nawak : je passe le bac dans 12 jours et je suis pas bien et pour cause, je n'ai toujours pas commencé à réviser… Je devrais vraiment m'y mettre, ah là là ! Sinon, dans ce chapitre, on en sait un peu plus sur ce cher Allen et sur son frère, qui est un pas gentil gentil ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur les intentions des personnages et on va faire bouger les choses avec l'apparition d'une nouvelle famille ;) En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, vos encouragements et d'aimer mon si moyen travail ! J'espère ne pas me faire trop lapider ! Allez, on se reverra bientôt ! M-J.**


	8. Spécial 1- Lavi

**Spécial I : Le secret de Lavi**

 **Salut salut ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un premier épisode spécial sur Lavi ! . Ceci va raconter quelques anecdotes sur notre lapin et vous permettra d'en savoir plus et de mieux comprendre l'histoire principale. C'est un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner l'attente du chapitre 7 que je n'ai pas pu finir puisque je suis partie en vacances et que j'ai pas pris le script ! Bien joué moi ! x) Bref, place à la lecture !**

 **Reviews :**

 **Guest : Eh ouais ! J'ai décidé d'être très gentille avec lui x) Non mais en vrai, ça part vite en cacahuète avec moi XD Kanda est troublé aussi x) il a appris qu'Allen était un fake aussi ! Ha ha, sinon enjoy ce spécial !**

 **marmag1 : Ha ha ha, tu verras bien :D D'ici la fin de la semaine, tu auras tes réponses ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Elogane : Oh mon dieu, je crois que tu es la seule à ne pas être tombé dans le Tatsupiège ! Eh ouais, Allen n'a pas de chance ! Ouais, Allen c'est bien ! Le père n'est pas très important dans l'histoire donc il n'apparaîtra pas plus que ça. J'aime ça : tu te poses les bonnes questions et tu auras toutes tes réponses dans le prochain spécial intitulé 'Tatsumi' mais aussi dans le chapitre 7 ! Ouaiiis ~ Quant à Lavi… Mystère ;) Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre, don't worry ! Sinon, apprécie ce spécial de mauvaise qualité et continue de commenter !**

 **Moya-kun : Notre moyashi n'a pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ? Mais laissez Tatsumi tranquille bon sang ! XD Quoique… Non, laissez ce pauvre serpent là ! Il est apparu 30 secondes qu'il s'est fait plus rapidement balayer qu'une maison face à une tornade… Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, le prochain chapitre va un petit peu arranger la situation, je dis bien un piti peu ! Allez, bonne lecture :3**

 _J'ai un secret…_ _Mais avant, laissez-moi me présenter..._

Je m'appelle Lavi, enfin… C'est le nom que je donne à tout le monde. Ma véritable identité reste inconnue de tous mais vous… Le saurez plus tard. Je suis étudiant à l'Université T où j'étudie les langes anciennes et l'histoire des peuples afin d'en déterminer l'issue plus tard. Plusieurs fois, j'ai su qu'une guerre ou un massacre subvenait mais pas une fois, je l'ai arrêté. Le destin des Bookmans est de ne pas se mêler du destin. Toutefois, cette partie de moi ne constitue pas le secret dont je souhaiterai parler. Mon secret est en relation avec mon colocataire. I ans, je l'ai trouvé en train de chercher un lieu où vivre au sein du campus de la fac. Il semblait totalement perdu et pour cause : il s'adressait au mauvais bureau d'information. En tant qu'aîné (oui, je le précédais d'un an), je me devais de l'aider. Ce sont mes pas qui scellèrent nos destins et pour la première fois, je ne pus lire le flux, ne pus savoir la suite… Cela me faisait peur… Qui était cet enfant… ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire son destin, qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchait ? Ces questions sans réponses tombèrent rapidement dans le néant à la vue de son visage. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai vu : après l'avoir interpellé d'un :

\- Eh toi, le chibi qui ressemble à un p'tit vieux ! L'endroit où s'inscrire pour les logements n'est pas i…

Je ne finis jamais mes mots et pour cause un visage froid comme de la glace et vide d'expression se tourna vers moi avec une lenteur effrayante et me regarda de ses yeux morts, avant de me répondre :

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé… ? Moi ? Un petit v… !

Alors oui : ce jour-là, personne ne finissait ses phrases à cause du choc. C'en devenait vraiment bizarre. Le garçon s'arrêta de bouger d'un coup en me voyant, ses yeux mornes s'animèrent d'un coup, sa bouche prit la forme d'un 'oh' et celui-ci s'arrêta de bouger sous la stupeur. Mais qu'est-ce que… Ne me dites pas que… Je sais que j'ai tendance à attirer les deux sexes mais là… On parle d'un gosse qui a l'air d'un petit vieux et qui semble avoir les capacités nécessaires pour me casser la gueule… Ah ben si, c'est ça : apparemment il y a eu coup de foudre. Sur le moment, je fus choqué mais rapidement, je réalisais que celui qui allait devenir mon précieux n'était pas si vilain que ça, il était même adorable avec ses cheveux blancs… Hum… Non. Il est plus jeune, ce n'est pas correct et puis… Il y a ''ça''. Je refuse de l'exposer à tout ça, même être son ami semble risqué mais j'ai le sentiment que je ne devrais pas l'abandonner ici. C'est dans l'optique de devenir une sorte de grand frère que j'approchais mon cadet, toujours figé :

\- Yo ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je voulais te dire que t'étais au mauvais endroit. Je t'ai entendu crier que tu cherchais une maison et… Je viens d'emménager d…. Tu m'écoutes ? Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même ^^

\- …. Ah ! Euh, oui !

Il semblait totalement perturbé par le fait que je venais de lui adresser la parole, génial. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je lâchais l'affaire.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Lavi ! Et toi, chibi ?

\- Ak… Allen… Allen Walker.

Ak ? Hum… Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne m'a pas donné son véritable nom, ceci expliquerait ce pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire ses flux et pourtant… On peut lire ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert : totalement contradictoire. Mais bon ! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le petit que l'on a ici :

\- Alors ? Ca te dit de vivre avec moi ? Tu paieras pas le loyer p…

\- Y a de la nourriture chez toi ? J'ai super faim !

\- Euh… Ouais… Et pour le l- !

\- Super ! Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas eu de vrai repas !

\- Allen…

\- Ce fut tellement dur de faire le vagabond… Et puis c'est fatiguant…

Ah. Je l'ai perdu. Il semble que ce Allen soit un ventre sur pattes et qu'il s'affole très rapidement… Tendance à parler beaucoup, semble doté de la capacité totalement inutile d'aimer tout ce qui bouge… Un petit à bichonner quoi ! Je suppose que vous vous demandez quel est le secret que je souhaite vous révéler ? Patience, nous y venons… Mais pour l'instant… :

\- … En plus cette vieille femme m'a tr…

\- Allen ! Écoutes-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as de..

\- Argent ? Non mais je pourrai payer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Secret.

L'attitude d'Allen avait changé du tout au tout mais je pris vite l'habitude.

\- Bien bien… ^^' dans ce cas, rentrons.

\- D'accord !

Et maintenant, il venait de retrouver son enthousiasme… Drôle d'oiseau. Tout cela venait renforcer mes inquiétudes face à cette personne, de nouveaux sentiments dont je devrais me débarrasser rapidement. Les sentiments ne sont… Que le billet nous menant à notre perte. Mais passons et parlons plutôt de ces regards incessants dont me gratifiait mon nouveau colocataire. Il semble vraiment amoureux de moi et j'ignore par ailleurs s'il s'en rend compte ou s'il met ça sur le compte de son amour pour tout ce qui bouge. En tout cas, je le trouve très intéressant et il me donne envie de fouiller au plus profond de lui… Avant de rentrer, nous partîmes faire les courses et c'est là que je compris que mon portefeuille allait souffrir et qu'il existait des humains particulièrement effrayants :

\- Dis-moi Allen… Tout ce qu'il y a dans le caddie… Tu comptes le manger sur 1 semaine, hein… ?

\- Bah non, c'est pour ce soir et demain :3, pourquoi ?

Il y a de quoi nourrir au moins 2 personnes pendant 5 jours… Il n'est pas sérieux lorsqu'il dit qu'il va manger tout ça ? Hélas, je m'étais trompé : arrivés à la maison, après m'avoir dévoré du regard sur le trajet du retour, il se mit en quête de manger le fameux caddie qu'il m'avait fait acheter. J'affichais un sourire figé et troublé tout en observant le blanc aspirer sa nourriture, tel un Kirby. C'est à la fois mignon et significatif de sa nature de glouton. Arg… Encore ces satanés sentiments qui s'accumulent en moi, tsk ! Je ne devrais pas… Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que l'on se connaissait et pourtant, je… Je l'appréciais déjà. Et merde !

 _Et pourtant, je me décidais à l'aimer malgré mon lourd secret…_

L'un comme l'autre était un parfait inconnu : mentant sur nos identités afin de ne pas laisser la moindre faiblesse apparaître… Je savais qu'au fond de moi, cela allait me conduire à monopoliser Allen, à le vouloir rien que pour moi… Et ses sentiments pour moi venaient renforcer ce désir ardent qui consumait mon âme de Bookman. Malgré cela, je n'ai pu lui montrer, lui donner une réponse… Je le laissais croupir dans des espoirs factices, dans une lumière englobée par les ténèbres de mon coeur et je m'en voulais pour ça. C'est ainsi que je pris la décision de traiter mon protégé comme un petit frère tout en espérant que mon amour pour lui se transformerai en lien familial. Je ne souhaitais pas l'aimer à cause de la mafia, d'oncle Cross, de mes responsabilités. Je savais que l'on ne pourrait jamais être ensemble malgré ce que l'on éprouvait et continuait d'instaurer cette barrière entre lui et moi. 3 années passèrent et suffirent à alimenter ce désir interdit. Nous étions à bout, l'un comme l'autre… Quant à moi, j'avais poussé le vice très loin en sortant avec cette fille, Shelly. Elle n'était même pas de bonne famille mais cela était nécessaire pour pouvoir mentir à Allen mais aussi à moi-même. Ainsi, lorsque vint ce fameux jour où nous étions de sortie, le jour où il fut enlevé…

 _Tout était calculé afin de briser à jamais mes liens avec lui…_

J'ai volontairement guidé Allen jusqu'au lieu où le règlement de comptes entre Tonton et Yû Kanda avait lieu afin que je puisse tout lui dire à propos de moi, qu'il puisse tout savoir et que je puisse l'accepter et arrêter de ressentir cette douleur mais…

 _Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se fasse enlever…_

Ce satané japonais… A profité de la cohue pour l'enlever, pensant sûrement à s'en servir comme otage pour nous faire plier. Il savait depuis le début que j'étais son neveu, merde ! Merde ! MERDE !

\- J'vous prends c'te pousse d'soja ! Avait crié Kanda avant de se replier avec ses troupes.

Cross avait ricané en répondant qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il en avait rien à faire mais c'est en voyant mon visage tendu qu'il fit le lien et comprit que j'étais amoureux d'Allen. Il prit alors la décision de m'écarter des conflits et me força à l'oublier. Cependant, tout ce qui concernait Allen me revint lorsque j'appris qu'il était devenu l'amant de ce putain d'asiat' de merde. Cela raviva ma flamme, me fit reprendre conscience de mon objectif. Je devais récupérer Allen coûte que coûte et réparer mes erreurs, celles que j'ai commises à cause de la peur de l'inconnu. C'est là que j'en suis aujourd'hui : redevenu un être froid, je décidais de me battre avec l'optique de récupérer celui que j'aimais, rongé par la culpabilité et prêt à user de tous les moyens possibles, quitte à devenir le plus grand des meurtriers.

 _Après tout, n'est-ce pas mon destin de devenir assassin ?_

 **ET BOOM ! C'était le spécial 1 sur ce cher Lavi ! Bon, j'ai du massacrer le personnage mais j'ai écrit au gré de mes pensées et mon cerveau me disait : « IL DOIT DIRE CA ET FAIRE CA ! ». En gros, j'ai voulu adoucir un peu le personnage parce que bon, j'en ai fait un peu le 'bad guy' numéro 1 de l'histoire et je voulais détourner l'attention de Tatsumi ! Je vous vois là à tous tomber dans le piège et je rigole bien x) Hin hin hin, sinon je me régale à lire vos reviews :3 Ça me donne envie de continuer et ça c'est bien ! Après, je ne tiens pas des masses mes délais mais je tente de faire de mon mieux ! Le prochain spécial sera sur notre serpent ! Le chapitre 7 devrait sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'avais pas le script avec moi et j'ai pas pu continuer la suite ;-; J'ai donc fait ce petit bonus pour me faire pardonner ! Soyez patients, j'arrive ! M.J.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : les intentions de Tatsumi**

 **Hola conejitos, je suis pas mal en retard sur ce chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Déjà que j'ai semé la panique avec le sixième… Là, ça ne risque pas d'être meilleur x) Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre… En vérité je suis très occupée avec ma prépa et finalement, j'ai moins de temps que prévu donc c'est assez compliqué… ^^' Entre temps, je publierai 1 ou 2 autres bonus pour vous faire patienter ^^' Pardon pardon pardon ! Sinon, voici le beau chapitre sept ! Vous connaissez la chanson : -man n'est point à moi, seule l'histoire est mienne x)**

 **Au passage je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et vous assure que ce drame écrit subsiste malgré le manque d'inspi et de temps ! Je vous devais bien ça pour débuter 2019**

 **Reviews :**

 **Moya-kun = Ha ha, désolée ! Serait-ce l'odeur du Yullen ? XD T'inquiètes pas, le kendoka ne laissera jamais filer sa petite pousse de soja ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Tes reviews me font tellement plaisir :D**

 **Elogane = Je lis tes reviews avec tant de joie à chaque fois QwQ j'aime te voir supposer des choses ainsi ! Par contre, je ne te dirai pas si tu as juste ou pas, hein XP. Sinon, le bilan est que on en sait plus sur Lavi mais pas trop non plus XD Bien bien, je te laisse à ta lecture ^^ Enjoy !**

Chapitre 7 : stratégie

 _\- Ce gosse… Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?_

Kanda parut surpris mais reprit rapidement son visage de marbre, n'ayant pas la force de répondre et sachant qu'il prenait un risque. Ce fut là une grosse erreur. Le silence du bleu confirma ce qu'il avait supposé : ainsi donc, son « associé » s'était épris de son incapable de petit frère ? Parfait, tout simplement parfait. Il allait donc pouvoir en profiter et tout contrôler, comme à son habitude :

\- Et donc… Cela ne vous dérange pas si je m'en sers comme appât pour l'ennemi, quitte à ce qu'il meurt ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Que ?! N… ! … Peu importe…

Malheureusement, son rattrapage resserra la laisse autour du cou de Kanda, qui réalisa qu'Allen n'était pas tant que ça en danger. Le serpent continua sur sa lancée, sûr de lui :

\- Il semble que ce petit se soit attiré les bonnes grâces de l'héritier Santa Marian, Lavi. Tout comme il 'avait' un intérêt à vos yeux, il est tout aussi important pour ce sale gamin.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous comptez vous servir d'Allen pour mener à bien votre plan ?

\- Permettez-moi de vous rappeler Kanda-dono, qu'il se nomme Ak…

\- Pour moi, il EST et RESTERA Allen.

\- … Comme vous voulez.

Tatsumi ne s'attendit pas à ça mais un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge : le pauvre yakuza n'avait même pas conscience de son amour et de sa manipulation… Pathétique. Cela dit, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait s'arrêter :

\- En effet : Allen sera la clé de notre victoire sur ces satanés italiens. Grâce à lui, ce cher Cross et son damné de neveu iront tout droit en enfer ~ Puisque vous ne tenez plus à revoir mon gentil petit frère, cela vous débarrassera et vous feriez d'une pierre, deux coups ^^

\- Humpf… Peu importe…

Le japonais se tenait la tête depuis le début et semblait être en conflit intérieur. D'un côté, il y avait la trahison d'Allen qui lui faisait beaucoup de mal mais qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer et de l'autre, l'envie d'écouter le serpent, de reporter une partie de sa haine sur celui qui fut son amant sur ce si petit laps de temps. Quelle était la bonne chose à faire ? Lutter et souffrir ou se laisser faire tout en se sentant apaisé ? La réponse semblait évidente :

\- Dans ce cas, je vous fais part de mon plan qui est le suivant…

Chaque mot était comparable à une lame de rasoir pour le bleu et marquait encore plus profondément en lui la confusion dont son coeur était la cible. Son protégé ne s'en sortira pas… Pas avec ce plan. Il se mit en tête de trouver une solution afin d'obtenir l'happy end qu'il souhaitait sans pour autant répéter les erreurs du passé. Après avoir fini d'expliquer son projet, Tatsumi prit congé du kendoka mais l'invita toutefois à rester dans sa demeure pour la nuit.

\- ' _t'as commis une erreur, sale vipère_ ' pensa alors celui-ci en se dirigeant vers ses appartements, imaginant un plan pour sortir Allen de ses problèmes, sachant que le temps était pressé.

Entre temps, le noir partit dans la zone où se trouvait notre pauvre moyashi, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres : l'heure des retrouvailles a sonné. Le leader des Tachibana entra dans une salle où la victime était attachée et suspendue contre un mur et dont le corps comportait un grand nombre de coups de fouets. Il allait pouvoir relâcher toute cette frustration accumulée, tout ce ressentiment, cette tristesse…

\- Comment te sens-tu, mon cher frère ? ~

\- … Comme si tu te souciais réellement de mon état…

A ces mots, la vipère donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune neigeux qui cracha alors du sang :

\- Ouargh ! 'Spèce d'en… Culé !

\- Ce que tu me dis est blessant Akio… Moi ? Ne pas me soucier de toi ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que je prends soin de toi comme le ferai un doux, adorable, gentil et responsable grand frère ? N'oublie pas que tu me dois beaucoup, petit ingrat. Rappelles-moi qui t'a sauvé de cette folle qu'était ta mère ? Questionna l'enculé concerné, un air faussement attristé. Réponds-moi !

N'entendant qu'un ricanement de la part de son souffre-douleur, Tatsumi alla chercher des pinces, des fouets et toutes sortes d'instruments de torture à l'intention du pauvre garçon.

\- Tu ne comptes rien dire, hein ? Dans ce cas, je vais te faire parler !

Et c'est ainsi que la torture commença : l'aîné se dirigea vers un foyer de braises et saisit le manche d'un long bâton de fer avec au bout le symbole des yakuzas presque chauffée à blanc avant de faire volte-face à Allen, qui avait compris ce qui l'attendait en voyant la tige.

\- Je vais te faire regretter ton escapade d'i ans mon frère…

Sans ajouter plus de mots, il apposa la marque sur la partie gauche du visage d'Allen qui hurla de douleur.* Un cri si puissant qu'il parvint jusqu'à Kanda et même Lavi, qui crurent tous deux halluciner. Ce son représentait le dernier souffle de liberté du jeune homme qui se savait à nouveau enfermé, prisonnier. Après avoir reposé le bâton, la vipère prit alors un fouet et se tourna vers son cadet avec un air sinistre :

\- Qu'est-ce ça fait d'être à nouveau captif Akio ? Dis-moi tout…

\- …

La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait parler, juste crier mais cela suffisait à Tatsumi pour y déceler la haine que lui portait le blanc.

\- Soit… Je me contenterai donc de tes hurlements ~

L'aîné faisait vivre un enfer à Allen et éprouvait un plaisir malsain à le faire. Dans son regard, le torturé pouvait y lire différentes émotions bien que la folie régnait en maître. Pourtant, au fond de ces yeux surnaturels demeuraient une tristesse et une peine incommensurables. Cela fit réaliser au cadet qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents dans le fond. Ils ne cherchaient qu'à se faire acc…

\- AAAAAH !

Un nouveau cri fut arraché au supplicié alors que son bourreau le brisait et le frappait de ses poings et de ses pieds. Il oublia bien vite la peine qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt et soutint le regard plein de haine qu'on lui offrait avec la même hargne. Pour faire abstention de la douleur, il laissa ses pensées s'orienter vers Kanda qui, malgré son abandon, demeurait à ses yeux, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne devait pas céder. Ce n'était pas dans sa façon d'agir. Rien que pour retrouver le kendoka et s'expliquer pour au moins effacer le regret qu'il ressentait, le prisonnier devait tenir le coup car après tout, seul Akio était enfermé alors qu'Allen lui, a toujours été libre.

Tatsumi sentant qu'il n'allait pas lâcher, abandonna l'idée de le faire parler et s'acharna sur lui. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que le martyr ouvrit la bouche pour en sortir autre chose que des cris, décidé à éclaircir certaines choses avec son demi-frère:

-… Le coup du gâteau a coûté la vie à notre grand-père, je ne vois pas en quoi tu m'as sauvé… De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, pourquoi je te pose toutes ces questions… Tu agis volontairement ainsi pour me briser mais jamais tu n'es parvenu à tes fins… Cela te frustre…

\- … La ferme…

\- Tu te venges sur moi car tu n'es pas capable de choisir…

\- La ferme… !

\- Ton foutu cœur veut m'aimer mais ton esprit corrompu par notre famille te pousse à être jaloux et à me rendre heureux pour mieux me briser ensuite !

\- LA FERME ! Hurla l'aîné en ruant de coups le pauvre Allen, feulant, criant, insultant.

Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot : moi ? T'aimer ? Plutôt crever ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, tout comme chaque membre de cette famille ! Le vieux allait succomber, avec ou sans mon aide !

\- Tes paroles ne fonctionnent pas face à moi : tu es faible Tatsumi, reconnais-l.. ! URGH !

\- LA FERME, LA FERME, LA FERME ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI ! RIEN DU TOUT !

Le visage du blanc se fendit d'un triste sourire :

\- Au contraire, je sais tout de toi parce que… Nous sommes pareils…

Le reptile afficha une expression choquée face à cette déclaration : ainsi, il ne valait pas mieux que ce nul attaché à ce mur dégueulasse ? Il était donc aussi pitoyable ? FOUTAISES ! Rien n'est plus fort, plus beau et plus inébranlable que Tatsumi Tachibana, le chef d'une des familles les plus puissantes de la mafia mondiale. Énervé par les pourtant véridiques paroles de son frère, il lui empoigna violemment les cheveux et l'embrassa avec une douceur affligeante avant de le lâcher brusquement et de l'assommer. Tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience, le plus jeune se posa 3 questions :

\- ' _Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Qu'est-ce qui_ _se passe_ _? Et surtout… A quel moment_ _ça a_ _dérapé ?'_

Il cru également entendre une phrase qui disait : 'tu m'appartiens Allen, à moi et à personne d'autre, donc… Laisse-moi te protéger' avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Quant à la vipère, lui qui d'habitude, était calme et réfléchi, se trouvait dans un état de panique intense : pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Dit ça ? Son prisonnier avait donc raison ? Il… L'aimerait ? Non. Si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais envoyé le blanc servir de sacrifice. C'est pensif qu'il observa son corps meurtri tout en se focalisant de nouveau sur son objectif de base avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre ses propres appartements.

 _A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un bar plutôt spécial…_

Lavi, exténué par les entraînements intensifs que son oncle lui imposait depuis l'altercation avec le clan Kanda et l'enlèvement d'Allen avait décidé de rejoindre sa compagne Shelly au Golden Lust afin de se détendre. Vêtu d'un jean noir avec une chaîne, d'un sweat trois quarts blanc, d'une veste en cuir avec des chaussures de ville, il était sous son meilleur jour. Ses cheveux roux lâchés et encadrant son visage lui donnait un air savane. Le mafieux entra dans le bar et chercha du regard sa petite amie. Il la repéra accoudée au bar et semblait commander des boissons. Lavi s'avança vers elle après lui avoir fait signe.

\- Je t'ai fait attendre ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Pas le moins du monde, mon lapin ! Je viens de nous commander à boire

\- Ha ha ha, rougit le lapin en question, merci.

Ils trouvèrent une table, prirent place et commencèrent à discuter en attendant leurs consommations :

\- Tu as l'air épuisé…

\- C'est rien, c'est juste qu'en ce moment il y a une… Compétition qui se prépare au sein de mon club, répondit le roux assez rapidement. Ne t'en fais pas

\- Tu en es sûr ? Ne te surmène pas, d'accord ? Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- Fais-moi confiance, d'accord Sheryl ?

Shelly… La fameuse petite amie n'avait été qu'une invention depuis le début. La personne que fréquentait Lavi s'appelait en réalité Sheryl et était un homme un peu plus vieux que lui. La raison qui motivât le roux à cacher cette information aux yeux de tous était qu'il ne voulait pas que son oncle sache pour son homosexualité. Il le décevait déjà assez bien comme ça et ne voulait pas l'achever en lui avouant être de l'autre bord. Cross avait beau être une enflure, il n'empêche que le jeune homme ressentait une certaine affection pour lui. Après tout, c'était sa seule famille. Il y avait aussi Allen. Sans même le savoir lui-même, il le lui avait caché, craignait le pire de la part du blanc. Était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait ? Par honte ? Peur de le blesser ? Il ne saura jamais.

Le mafieux regarda son amant dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse, effaçant la vision du disparu de son esprit.

\- Bien Lavi souffla-t-il en souriant chaleureusement. **

Le serveur vint leur apporter leurs boissons et les 2 protagonistes discutèrent longuement avant d'aller danser et de finir la soirée à l'hôtel. Aucun n'était jamais allé chez l'autre et aucun ne l'avait demandé. Ils ne mêlaient pas leurs vies personnelles dans leur relation et c'était bien comme ça.

Après avoir passé une nuit mouvementée, les 2 hommes se séparèrent après une étreinte un peu gênée et repartirent chacun de leur côté. Lavi rentrait chez lui, le corps détendu et d'aplomb pour reprendre son entraînement tandis que Sheryl se rendit dans les quartiers huppés de Venise et arriva devant une villa entièrement blanche avec des oliviers à perte de vue, reflétant le paysage italien. Il traversa la cour principale, pénétra la demeure et se rendit dans une grande salle au style monochrome où seules la table et les chaises étaient blanches. Tous les sièges sauf le sien étaient pris, signe qu'il était en retard, pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son temps avant de prendre place. Au bout de la table se trouvait un gros bonhomme vêtu d'un imperméable beige, de petites lunettes avec un haut de forme bizarre et un sourire figé à en glacer le sang. Celui-ci prit la parole :

\- Tu es en retard Sheryl, où étais-tu ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser comte mais j'étais… En affaires. Cependant, j'ai des nouvelles plutôt bonnes. Il semble que Cross prépare une guerre contre les yakuzas. Un de nos hommes a vu Yû Kanda se diriger chez les Tachibana afin de s'allier avec eux.

Le comte Millénaire ricana froidement, ravi de ces informations. Il n'était même plus furieux après Sheryl :

\- Tu as été très utile Sheryl-pon*. Tyki-pon, j'ai besoin que tu surveilles les Tachibana. Leur chef, Tatsumi est un homme imprévisible, qui sait ce qu'il prépare…

\- Comte, je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais ce surnom… Soupira Tyki en se levant avant de quitter la salle.

Le portugais se prépara, l'air vraiment ennuyé, se rendit donc chez les yakuzas et se posta à couvert.

\- Espérons que quelque chose d'intéressant se produira… Pensa-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de midi, les grandes portes de la demeure s'ouvrirent sur des hommes de Tachibana transportant un jeune homme blessé qui n'était autre qu'Allen. Le noah crut reconnaître une de ses connaissances mais se focalisa sur sa tâche première : surveiller tout mouvement suspect. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait de suivre la camionnette. Il partit donc à la suite du véhicule dans lequel les yakuzas étaient monté et fut surpris de voir qu'ils se rendaient chez les Santa Marian. Se garant dans un lieu éloigné, il observa les actions des sous-fifres et fut surpris de les voir jeter le garçon devant leur porte et de démarrer en trombe. Tyki se demandait la raison qui les aurait poussé à faire ça mais sa réflexion fut stoppée par la découverte de l'identité du blessé : il n'avait pas halluciné, il le connaissait bel et bien.

Au même moment, la porte flamboyante s'ouvrit sur Lavi s'apprêtant à se rendre à la fac. Celui-ci se stoppa net en voyant la personne se trouvant en face. Ce n'était pas possible… Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Les lèvres du roux tremblaient autant que celles du portugais. Leurs mots furent différents mais ils désignaient la même personne, l'un avec peur, l'autre avec étonnement :

 _\- Allen… ?_

 _\- Shonen ?!_

 **Hin hin hin ! Cliffanger ! Révélations ! Trahison ! Disgrâce ! L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face ! Ouf ! Enfin fini ! Et c'est sur ces jolis sobriquets que s'achève le chapitre sept qui arrive 4 mois après la date prévue, ce qui est inconcevable ! Les révélations sont tellement explosives ! J'avais envie de supprimer mon OC et envie d'introduire les Noah… J'ai réussi par miracle à coupler les deux mais après est-ce que ça aura l'effet escompté ? Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire… Sheryl est on-ne-peut plus OOC mais je n'avais pas le choix XS Je désolée pour mon retard! Je ne suis pas femme à tenir mes délais apparemment. La vérité est que je voulais le publier en 2018 mais le temps m'a vite rattrapée. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre relativement lourd au niveau des révélations et vous dit à la prochaine, bien que je ne sache pas exactement quand ce sera. On va déjà essayer d'obtenir son année ha ha ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année ^^**

 *** : Un Allen sans sa marque n'est pas Allen x).**

 **** : Ha ha, ça contraste énormément avec le Sheryl de base ! J'avoue qu'il est totalement OOC mais c'est pour le bien du scénario ! Et le -pon va mieux à Tyki mais puisqu'ils ont un lien de parenté, autant y aller franco X)**


End file.
